Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising
by Lilac Moon
Summary: The sequel to Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf. COMPLETE! The final two chapters are up A Future generation of Ninjetti rises and this epic story comes to a close. BillyKat and more!
1. Vilified Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Well, I finally decided to do a sequel to Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf. I hope you enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think. I am pushing back the beginning of Dino Thunder a little bit for the purpose of this story. It has been three years since Lothor and Veridian were defeated. Toran is now seven years old. Danielle Park is five, Jason Oliver is 4, and Alyssa Desantos is 4 also. Tommy got his degree in paleontology shortly after Lothor's defeat and has been involved with Anton Mercer in the last few years. The story picks up at the beginning of Dino Thunder.

Also, if you have not read Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf, please do so, or you will surely be confused. Thanks and enjoy!

Age check: Tommy, Jason, Trini, Kim, Zack, and Billy-27

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Tanya-26

Bulk and Skull-28

Primary Pairings: Billy/Kat, Tommy/Kim, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya,

Jason/Trini, Hunter/Tori(possible brother rivalry between Blake and Hunter)

And Connor/Kira/Trent triangle. Tell me which paring you like best!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 1: Vilified Peace

For the years during Veridian's rule and attempted conquest, Thomas Oliver went to college. He became very avid the field of Paleontology and studied hard for his degree. He was quite busy with school, fighting evil, and having a family. After Lothor and Veridian were defeated, Tommy was offered a job at Anton Mercer industries and graciously accepted the high-paying job even though his colleague Smitty also wanted the job. It caused him to lose Smitty as a friend, but Tommy had a family to think about and they were more important. And then there was the accident. Anton Mercer and his friend Terrance Smith were lost in the experiment gone wrong and Tommy narrowly escaped. After that, Tommy was offered a teaching job at Reefside High and Kim was offered a position as the gymnastics coach as an incentive. The young couple accepted the offer and moved to Reefside, promising to visit Angel Grove often.

Things started out pretty normal for the first day of school. Tommy taught his first class, still unable to believe that he and his friends had been the students only about eight years ago. The first day, Tommy took his class on a routine trip to the paleontology museum. He preferred interactive learning rather than just basic classroom work. But that's where the normalness ceased. While he was being chased by what was supposed to be a T-Rex statue, three of his students found their way into he and Kim's secret basement. There, they found three Dino gems that Tommy had discovered a few years earlier. At first, Tommy was angry with the three, but then realized that these gems had chosen them. The would become the next ranger team and defend Reefside against the newest threat: Mesagog. Peace had lasted for three years, but once again, the earth needed the Power Rangers. His three new rangers were:

Connor McKnight-a soccer jock.

Ethan James-a computer whiz/geek and

Kira Ford-an aspiring guitarist/musician.

Not long after the three had become rangers, another Dino Gem was discovered. Elsa attempted to gain it in a battle, but in times of desperation, the gem chose it's new holder. The gem detected the presence of another power source within the holder and so it bonded to it to create a whole new power.

"TOMMY!" Kim called, as she saw her husband disappear in the midst of Elsa's blast. She willed her morpher into sight. Billy had recently built wrist morphers for the Ninjetti powers to keep the morphers safer.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called, as she flipped into action.

"Oh no, where is Dr. O?" Kira wondered.

"Tommy!" Kim called.

"Right behind ya beautiful," Tommy said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How..." she began.

"Guess we know the powers of the black gem...invisibility," Tommy replied.

"But Tommy, you're already the white Ninjetti ranger. How can you be the black dino ranger too?" Kim asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think the powers melded together. Billy's gonna flip when I tell him," Tommy laughed.

"Well, I think we should put an end to this little battle. Besides, I want to see your new spandex," Kim said.

"Yeah, let's see the new duds Dr. O," Ethan said.

"All right, Dino Thunder, power up, Ha!" Tommy called, as he morphed. His suit was now black and his helmet resembled the Brachiosaurus. But instead of the Dino emblem on his chest, a falcon was there instead. The outlining and highlights of his suit were white.

"Nice," Connor said. The five rangers finished the battle and foiled another one of Mesagog's evil plans.

{Location: Cranston Residence, Angel Grove California}

After the defeat of Viridian, Billy Cranston got a job at the Angel Grove Planetarium. He quickly became part of the head research team and in no time had become top researcher, heading the team himself due to his vast knowledge of the universe and his actual travels through space. He had also done quite a few projects for NASA, though for many of them, he had to travel to Florida for. But being such a highly sought after scientist, usually allowed him to bring his family with him. He was making a lot of money and this allowed Kat to devout her time to Toran. After the defeat of Viridian, Kat's body had been miraculously healed and returned to as it was before her uterus had been removed. A little gift that they were certain came from Lupis and Lupina. Kat was able to have children once again and two years after Viridian's death, Kat gave birth to a baby girl. She and Billy were ecstatic and named her Larisa Lynn Cranston. While Kat was pregnant, she and Billy bought a larger house and moved. The house was very large with two levels. It included a kitchen, dining room, large living room, eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a huge basement, in which Billy converted into a power chamber, though hoping it would not be necessary.

Billy came home from work. Kat, who had their daughter, greeted him. She noticed a particular look in his eye. She knew this look meant that Billy Cranston was up to something.

"Hey babe," Billy said, as he kissed her. Little Larisa held her arms for her father, and Billy eagerly took his daughter.

"Okay, what have you done," Kat said.

"What? Nothing," Billy replied.

"Billy, you have that look so I know you're up to something," Kat replied. Billy rolled his eyes. It was so impossible to hide anything from her.

"Well, I talked to Tommy today. It seems that he found a Dino Gem and it melded with the white Ninjetti powers," Billy began. Kat eyed him to keep going.

"And it also seems that they have their hands full too. A white Dino Gem has appeared and it's evil. Whoever this white ranger is, he's evil, and he's good. I was talking to my colleagues and it seems that they have been talking about sponsoring a bunch of astronomy classes to be taught at different schools in California," Billy said.

"And let me guess, you told them that you would love to teach at Reefside High," Kat replied.

"Yep, but I promise that we'll teleport back and forth so that we won't have to move there temporarily. Besides, I think they could really use the extra ranger power," Billy said.

"Okay," Kat replied.

"You're okay with it?" Billy asked.

"Of course Billy, we are rangers after all. And besides, I miss Kim and Tommy and I know Toran misses playing with little Jason," Kat replied.

"I love you," Billy said.

"I know, I love you too," Kat replied, as she kissed him.

"Are we really going to help the Dino rangers?" seven-year-old Toran asked anxiously.

"You bet little man," Billy replied.

"Am I old enough to be a ranger yet?" Toran asked.

"Absolutely not," Kat replied. Toran pouted, but then perked up.

"I can watch the fights right?" Toran asked.

"Sure kiddo," Billy replied.

The next day, the arrangements were made and students were enrolled in the astronomy class. The group of students included Connor, Kira, Ethan, Cassidy, Devin, Trent, and about 12 other students.

Billy taught his first class without any problems. Tommy waited for all but three students to leave and entered the classroom.

"Dr. Cranston," Tommy greeted.

"Dr. Oliver," Billy greeted back.

"You two know each other?" Kira asked.

"Wait, you look really familiar now," Ethan said. Billy chuckled and removed his glasses.

"I recognize you from that video journal that Dr. O kept on the different teams of rangers!" Connor said.

"Billy Cranston, blue Ninjetti Wolf ranger," Billy introduced.

"Wasn't there a female blue ranger?" Ethan asked.

"That's my wife Kat, you'll meet her soon," Billy replied.

"Yeah, Kim doesn't have a seventh period, so she and Kat are probably terrorizing the mall with the kids right about now," Tommy joked.

"You have kids too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, a seven year old son and a one year old daughter," Billy replied.

"You don't look old enough to have a seven-year-old son," Ethan replied.

"That's probably because I was only twenty when he was born," Billy replied. Suddenly, Tommy's communicator alerted him.

"Tommy, we've got trouble at the mall," Hayley reported.

"We're on it," he replied, as they left.

Kat and Kim watched as people ran and screamed to get away from the monster.

"These creeps really know how to ruin a good shopping spree," Kim whined, as she and Kat set their bags to the side. Tommy, Billy, Connor, Kira, and Ethan arrived beside them at that moment.

"Hayley, I'm teleporting the kids to you," Tommy said.

"Take your sister sweetie and be very careful," Kat said, as she gave him Larisa. Toran cradled her carefully, just as he had been taught. With that, little Jason, Toran, and Larisa were teleported to Hayley.

"Ready," Tommy said. Everyone nodded.

"Dino Thunder, power up, Ha!" Tommy, Kira, Connor, and Ethan called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called.

"Cute matching blue ranger costumes. Where'd they get the rookies?" the white ranger taunted.

"Rookies? He thinks we're rookies," Kat said.

"Let's show him otherwise," Billy replied. He and Kat faced off with the fierce white ranger, while Tommy faced Zeltrax. He was still puzzled as to why the villain had such a personal grudge against him. Kim, Connor, Ethan, and Kira faced the latest monster. The three Dino rangers managed to destroy the monster with the Xerex blaster, but Elsa was ready with the Hydro Regenerator. The white ranger took to his zord also, expecting to have the advantage on the blue rangers. But he was proved wrong, as they called their Wolf Ninjetti battle zord and saber. Tommy called out the Brachiozord for the rangers to form that Megazord, while he and Kim called the Falconzord and the Cranezord. The white ranger used his arrows in zord form and sparks filled the cockpit of the Wolfzord.

"Tommy, let's join the Falconzord and the Wolfzord," Billy said.

"You got it Bill," Tommy replied. The arms of the Wolfzord came off and allowed the wings of the Falconzord to insert themselves before the arms reconnected.

"Fire Falcon Lasers!" Tommy called.

"Wolf Saber lightning strike!" Billy and Kat called, as they bombarded the white ranger with their attack, forcing him to retreat.

The other three and Kim managed to defeat the other monster and the city of Reefside was once again safe. The group arrived back Tommy's since introductions were in order. Kat quickly demorphed and took her baby from Hayley.

"Thank you for watching her. I'm Kat Cranston," Kat introduced.

"No problem, she is the sweetest thing. And I know you by reputation," Hayley replied.

"If you guys haven't already figured it out, this is Billy and Kat Cranston, the blue Ninjetti rangers. And these are their kids, Toran and Larisa," Tommy introduced.

"I can't believe I am meeting THE Billy Cranston. It was your notes and studies that helped me build the morphers for the rangers," Hayley praised.

"Nice to meet you," Billy replied.

"It's really great to meet you both," Kira said.

"Yeah, and it's great that you guys will be sticking around for a while. We miss you guys," Kim said, as she hugged Billy and Kat.

"Hey Toran, I have a new game, wanna try it out?" Ethan asked.

"Not really, wanna spar?" the seven-year-old asked.

"Spar?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, Martial Arts," Toran replied.

"Let me guess, you can't wait to be a ranger?" Kira replied.

"Yeah! But mama says I'm still too young," Toran replied.

"He's already training in Martial Arts?" Connor asked Billy.

"Yeah, Tommy and Jason started his training. But for the past three years, Hunter Bradley has kind of taken over. He's been teaching him the ways of the Thunder Ninja," Billy replied.

"I love training with uncle Hunter," Toran replied.

"Well, Martial Arts isn't my big passion, but I can teach you to play a mean game of soccer," Connor suggested.

"Can I go mom?" Toran asked.

"Sure sweetie, just be careful, and stay with Connor," Kat replied.

"I am getting tired of these failures. You two better shape up and find a way to destroy every single ranger or you won't like the consequences of your future failures," Mesagog told Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Yes master, we will not fail again," Elsa replied.

"You had better not, now get out of my sight," Mesagog ordered.

"Beware Ninjetti rangers, I will make all the previous villains you have faced seem like nothing..."

AN: What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think of the sequel. Mesagog stirs up more trouble in chapter 2, and there will be more cameo appearances by more rangers!


	2. Babysitting Troubles

-Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 2, enjoy and please review!

I am pushing back the beginning of Dino Thunder a little bit for the purpose of this story. It has been three years since Lothor and Veridian were defeated. Toran is now seven years old. Danielle Park is five, Jason Oliver is 4, and Alyssa Desantos is 4 also. Tommy got his degree in paleontology shortly after Lothor's defeat and has been involved with Anton Mercer in the last few years. The story picks up at the beginning of Dino Thunder. Also, the Ninja Storm rangers never lost their powers.

Also, if you have not read Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf, please do so, or you will surely be confused. Thanks and enjoy!

Age check: Tommy, Jason, Trini, Kim, Zack, and Billy-27

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Tanya-26

Bulk and Skull-28

Primary Pairings: Billy/Kat, Tommy/Kim, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya,

Jason/Trini, Hunter/Tori(possible brother rivalry between Blake and Hunter)

And Connor/Kira/Trent triangle. Tell me which paring you like best!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 2: Babysitting Troubles

Hunter Bradley dismissed his students and swabbed his forehead with a towel. The students exited and a familiar ranger entered the dojo.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Tori asked.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" Hunter asked.

"Not much, just wanted to know if you like to babysit with me tonight," Tori asked, hoping he would say yes. It had been three years since Blake had left and the spark between he and Tori just wasn't there anymore. Hunter and she had spent a lot of time together in the past few years. A real attraction had developed and they really loved spending time together. They weren't an official couple yet, but Tori hoped that would change soon.

"So who are we babysitting?" Hunter asked.

"Just my nephew Toran, my niece Larisa, and little Jason. We'll be teleporting to Reefside, since Billy and Kat are going out with Tommy and Kim for the night. I was hoping you'd come, you know how Toran adores you," Tori said. Hunter chuckled, since he happened to be quite fond of Toran himself.

"Sure I'll come, just let me grab a quick shower," Hunter replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you back at Ninja Opts and then we'll teleport," Tori said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and shyly left. Hunter retreated to the bathroom grinning from ear to ear.

Billy and Tommy were in the living room, waiting on the girls to get ready.

"Okay Toran, stand behind her in case she falls," Billy said, as his daughter tried to stand.

"Da!" she called, as she succeeded in standing, making sure her father was paying attention.

"Come on angel, you can do it," Billy coached, as he held his arms out to her. Larisa wobbled and swayed, but managed to walk the ten steps into her dad's arms.

"That's my girl," Billy praised her, as he set her down in his lap. Kat and Kim were coming down the stairs and witnessed most of the scene.

"Mama, Larisa walked all by herself!" Toran said.

"I know, she did great," Kat said, as she kissed his forehead and then her baby's forehead. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Toran and little Jason scampered for the door, knowing who is was.

"Uncle Hunter, Aunt Tori!" Toran cheered.

Toran and Jason attempted to tackle Hunter, but instead they were each lifted into one of his arms and carried under each arm like a stack of books. Tori just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about boys. Tori entered after Hunter and took her niece from her cousin.

"Thanks for watching them tonight," Kat said.

"No problem, you know we love to. Besides, the big kid fits right in with the little kids," Tori said, as she pointed to Hunter, who was wrestling with the two boys.

"Jase, you be good for Tori and Hunter," Kim said.

"Okay mommy," Jason replied.

"You too Toran," Kat told her son.

"Okay mama," Toran replied.

"Bye sweetie," Kat said, as she kissed her baby daughter. The four adults left and Tori ordered pizzas for the big people. While they were waiting, Tori fed Larisa. After they ate and watched a kid's movie, Tori and Hunter decided to take them on a walk to the park while it was still light out.

We must come up with a plan to destroy Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax ranted.

"Zeltrax, you have a one track mind and that's probably why you always fail. Fortunately, I have a plan," Elsa said.

"And what might that be?" Zeltrax asked.

"Simple. Some of the rangers have left their brats with the babysitters. We kidnap the brats and then we have the parents begging at our feet to return their precious toddlers unharmed," Elsa said.

"Excellent idea Elsa. Proceed with this plan, but do not fail me or you will regret it. Make the rangers beg for mercy on their children, but be merciless," Mesagog said.

"Yes master," Elsa obeyed.

Hunter and Tori pushed Larisa's stroller together, while the two boys led the way. They stopped to sit on the bench and let the boys play with the soccer ball Connor had given them. Tori lifted Larisa out of the stroller and cradled her on her lap. Larisa grinned through her pacifier and clapped her hands.

"She's the cutest," Hunter mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks for babysitting with me," Tori said.

"Don't mention it, I love spending time with the kids. And I especially love spending time with you," Hunter replied, which caused Tori to blush. Their moment was broken by the cries of the boys.

"Oh no," Hunter said. The boys were surrounded by Elsa, Zeltrax, and a platoon of Tyrannodrones.

"Are we clear?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, let's morph," Hunter answered.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Tori called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Hunter called.

"Power of Water!" Tori called.

"Power of Thunder!" Hunter called. Toran and Jason rushed over to them. Toran stood protectively in front of his baby sister, who was back in her stroller. The Crimson and Blue rangers jumped into the fight.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Kat just exited the restaurant when Tommy was alerted.

"Tommy, Elsa has attacked Tori and Hunter in the park. I think Mesagog is after the children," Hayley deduced.

"All right, thanks Hayley. Alert Connor and the others," Tommy said, as he Billy, and the girls dashed off for the park.

Hunter and Tori were being overwhelmed but were soon relieved when three new rangers arrived. They knew that these new rangers must be the new team of Dino Thunder rangers.

Billy, Kat, Tommy, and Kim arrived next, only in time to see Elsa pick up baby Larisa. She had the two boys restrained by her minions.

"Larisa!" Kat cried. The one-year-old began to whimper and fuss, not recognizing Elsa.

"Let her go!" Billy growled.

"Come and get the little brat!" Elsa challenged.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called fiercely.

"Dino Thunder, power up, Ha!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti, The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti, The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

The rangers jumped into the fray of battle, trying to fight their way to their children.

"Say goodbye to your little ones," Elsa said, as an invisi-portal opened up behind her.

"NO!" Kat cried. Tori jumped at Elsa and was caught in the portal, taking her to Mesagog's ship with Elsa and the three children.

"Tori!" Hunter cried.

"No!" Kat cried. Billy quickly demorphed and comforted his wife.

"They're just babies," Kat cried.

"We'll get them back angel-girl. And I know that Tori will do whatever she can to protect them," Billy said. Tommy comforted Kim.

"This is my fault. I let them get the kids and I let them get Tori," Hunter said.

"Hey man, it's not your fault," Connor said.

"Connor is right, we don't blame you," Kat replied. But Hunter was unconvinced. He had wasted so much time hiding his feelings for Tori. He had always feared that he would hurt Blake, even though he and Tori had barely seen each other in the last two years. Blake was touring the world, making a name for himself in the Motocross world. But Tori needed a man who could be there for her, she herself had told him that. Hunter made up his mind. He would save Tori and the kids. Then, he would reveal his feelings for her, whether or not she returned them. He knew that something had started between them and now they had to decide if they wanted more than just friendship. Hunter knew that he did and he couldn't help but hope that Tori did as well.

AN: Hope you liked it! Will they be able to rescue Tori and the kids? Will Hunter reveal his feelings for Tori and does she feel the same? Find out in chapter 3, coming soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 3: The Rescue Mission

The rangers arrived back at Tommy and Kim's house. Hayley was hard at work, trying to help in any way.

"I can't seem to locate any invisi-portals. It seems like Mesagog has closed them all up," Hayley said.

"May I?" Billy asked.

"Of course," Hayley replied, as she gave Billy her chair. Billy tapped into the mainframe and began his search.

"Mesagog is trying to keep us out," Billy stated.

"Is there anyway we can get through?" Kira asked. Billy smirked.

"Mesagog also hasn't met Billy Cranston," Billy replied, as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"When you can't find an opening, make your own," Tommy said.

"Exactly," Billy replied.

"There, I've created an invisi-portal right outside the house. The problem is only two will have time to make it through. Hayley, hold this portal open, while I get the portal," Billy said. Hayley did so, but taking the console.

"Billy, let me come with you," Hunter pleaded. Billy nodded and the two wasted no time in going through the portal.

Billy and Hunter arrived at Mesagog's base. They quickly dashed into a crevice, as a few minions passed by.

"Come on," Billy motioned, as they began making their way through the corridor. They peered into Mesagog's control room and saw that Tori, Jason, and Toran were bound to the wall. Elsa was holding the baby, who was fussing.

"Why won't this child be quiet," Elsa complained.

"Maybe because you keep scaring her!" Tori spat.

"Shut up girl," Zeltrax snapped.

"Just let me have her and I promise I can make her stop," Tori pleaded.

"Lord Mesagog?" Elsa asked.

"Fine, untie her and give her the brat before I am forced to silence it permanently," Mesagog replied menacingly.

Zeltrax untied Tori and Elsa shoved the baby into her arms. Larisa began to calm down, recognizing her aunt. Tori cooed to her and rocked her softly.

"Zeltrax, will you and Elsa please usher our guests in," Mesagog said. Suddenly, Billy and Hunter realized that he was talking about them. A hoard of minions rushed behind them, while Zeltrax and Elsa brought them into view.

Mesagog used his Psywave on them. The two men clutched their heads in pain, as they were forcibly de-morphed.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Billy Cranston and Thunder Academy sensei, Hunter Bradley," Mesagog said. Both rangers were uncertain as to how Mesagog knew who they were. While the villains were occupied, Tori quickly undid the ropes on the boy's hands and feet. Before Tori could stop him, Toran jumped up and gave Zeltrax a flying side-kick to the back. This sent the villain flying into Elsa and Mesagog, which sent them all to the ground in a heap.

"Nice move squirt," Hunter said. Billy picked up his son, while Hunter got Jason and latched onto Tori's hand. The platoon of minions chased them, but they reached the invisi-portal. Unfortunately, the minions followed.

"You bumbling idiots1 Destroy them or you will regret the day you were born!" Mesagog raged.

"Hunter, take Tori and the kids back to Tommy's. The others are on their way to help me." Billy ordered. Hunter nodded and they left quickly.

"Ninjetti, The Wolf!" Billy called.

"Wolf Battlized Armor!" Billy called, as he began making quick work of the minions. The others arrived soon and Mesagog' forces pulled back.

That night, Tommy and Kim insisted that Tori and Hunter stay the night since it was nearly midnight. Tori and Hunter accepted, but neither was very tired. They soon found themselves in the backyard looking at the stars.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Hey, I didn't get to thank you for rescuing us," Tori replied.

"No need to thank me. I couldn't let that monster hurt you or the kids. I care about you too much for that," Hunter replied. Tori blushed. Hunter hesitated but then spoke again.

"Tori, there's something I need to tell you. I know that you and my brother had something a couple years ago, but he hasn't been around. You and I have spent a lot of time together as friends and I'm starting to have deeper feelings for you. I'm…I'm in love you with you Tori," Hunter confessed. Tori smiled brightly, which make Hunter want to melt under the glory of such a beautiful act.

"Wow Hunter, I guess that make what I have to say much easier. I'm in love with you too. I was just afraid of hurting Blake for so long, that I started hurting myself. But Blake isn't here and can't be here for me. You are always here for me and I really love you. My heart moved on months ago and now my mind is finally joining it," Tori confessed.

"I love you Tori and I will never let you be alone again," Hunter said.

"I love you too Hunter," Tori replied, as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. The kiss slowly became deeper as passion surfaced on both sides. Hunter pulled her against his body and continued kissing her passionately. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring their closeness. They finally broke the kiss and went back inside hand in hand.

Kat cradled her daughter, as Billy teleported home to Angel Grove. Toran was already fast asleep in his father's arms, while Larisa was still awake. Kat kissed her son's head and Billy tucked him into bed. Kat softly hummed to their daughter and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Kat kissed her baby and gently laid her down in her crib. Billy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and softly kissed her neck. Kat picked up the baby monitor and the couple retired to their own bedroom.

"I'm sorry for getting us involved in this angel," Billy told her.

"Billy, we're rangers. We would have got involved no matter what. The important thing is that Toran and Larisa are okay," Kat replied, as she kissed her passionately.

"I love you angel-girl," Billy said.

"I love you too wolf-boy," Kat replied, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. And school was back in session. After school, Billy and Tommy were meeting everyone at Cyberspace to hear Kira sing.

Billy and Tommy arrived at the hang out and were greeted by their wives. While the adults were occupied listening to Kira, Toran noticed Trent suspiciously leaving. Curiosity took over and the seven-year-old quietly followed. He was getting a strange vibes from this Trent guy and his wolf instincts told him that he should follow the teen.

Outside, Trent wordlessly transformed into the evil white ranger, not knowing that Toran had been watching. Toran gasped, as he witnessed this, but then Trent realized that he was being watched.

"You know little guy, it's not nice to spy on people. It's too bad that you saw what you saw, because now you'll have to take a permanent nap," Trent said, as he aimed his arrows at the little boy. But a thunder attack nullified the deadly arrows.

"It's pretty low when you reduce yourself to picking on kids," the Crimson ranger said.

"Uncle Hunter, Aunt Tori!" Toran cheered.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have better things to do," Trent said, as he disappeared through an invisi-portal.

"Toran, are you okay?" Kat said, as she and the others came rushing out of Cyberspace.

"I'm okay mama. But I know who the white ranger is," Toran replied.

"You saw him transform?" Billy asked his son.

"Uh huh, it was Trent. He came out here and then changed into the white ranger," Toran replied.

"Man, I knew there was something I didn't like about him," Connor said.

"No, you just don't like him because you have a thing for Kira," Ethan replied.

"Dude, I do not have a thing for her," Connor replied.

"You are so in to her," Ethan teased.

"I am not," Connor lied.

"Whatever dude," Ethan replied. Fortunately, Kira had already left when she heard that Trent was the evil white ranger.

"I'm going to go see if she needs someone to talk to. After all, I'm no stranger to this kind of situation," Kim said. Tommy gave her a lopsided grin.

"What's she talking about Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"She's referring to when I was the evil green ranger. Don't worry, Kira may have a crush on Trent, but that doesn't mean that you're out of the game," Tommy replied.

"I told you, I don't like her," Connor insisted.

"Whatever you say Connor," Tommy replied.

AN: Hope you liked it! There's a lot of stuff in store for chapter four, coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Complicated Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 4, sorry it has taken so long, but I've had major writer's enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 4: Complicated Love

Kira sang, as she strummed her guitar, expressing her feelings through her music, as she usually did.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" Kim asked, as she approached Kira.

"Sure, but I don't know how much you can help," Kira replied.

"Me either, but I can listen," Kim replied.

"I'm just so confused. I really like Trent, but he's not turning out to be such a great guy. And I think I'm falling for someone else, but at the same time, I still like Trent," Kira said.

"My advice is to let your heart decide between Connor and Trent," Kim replied.

"Thanks Kim. Wait, how'd you know it was Connor?" Kira asked.

"You two disagree all the time and steal glances at each other when you think no one is looking," Kim replied.

"He is so infuriating sometimes, but yet he can be so sweet too," Kira mentioned.

"And Trent?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure about him. I thought he liked me, but then he tried to kill us," Kira replied.

"Try not to be too hard on him. It might not be entirely his fault," Kim replied.

"Yeah, we'd better go back," Kira said.

"Yeah, come on," Kim said, as the two girls left the part, headed for Cyberspace.

"Thanks Kim," Kira said.

"Anytime Kira," Kim replied.

The next day, the gang, minus Billy, Kat, and the kids, were at Cyberspace. Ethan was trying to help Hayley since Trent quit. Tommy was still stewing over the fact that Anton Mercer was alive and Tommy had a gut feeling that he was somehow connected to Mesagog.

"You incompetent losers! I told you that I despise failure!" Mesagog yelled, as he used his Psywave on Elsa and Zeltrax.

"We're sorry master," Elsa replied.

Nearly a week had passed without any attack from Mesagog. This of course was both relieving and unnerving for the rangers. Kim, Kat, and the other girls thought that a little ranger reunion was in order. So they decided to spend a whole Saturday with a beach picnic in Angel Grove. Billy and Kat were there first. They greeted their first arrivals, which happened to be the Desantos family, Bulk, Skull, and Jerome Stone. When Ernie retired, Jerome and Rocky joined in a partnership and bought the youth center. Jerome ran the juice bar and Rocky ran a successful dojo. Bulk and Skull were also a big part of the business. Aisha had finished college with her veteranarian degree and opened up her own clinic, which was so far very successful. Little Alyssa was attending preschool now. Rocky's mother was happy to watch her granddaughter while her parents were at work everyday.

"This beach picnic was a great idea!" Aisha said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of anxious to meet the rookie rangers," Rocky replied.

"They're rookies, but the Dino gems chose well," Tommy said, as he Kim and little Jason arrived.

"Hey Tom, so are you the white ranger or the black ranger now?" Rocky teased.

"Funny Rocko. Does anyone know if Jason and Trini are coming?" Tommy asked.

"Probably not, but I haven't heard. Their jobs as American ambassadors keep them traveling," Kim replied.

"I talked to Jason a couple weeks ago and he said that he and Trini were off to Japan," Billy mentioned.

"Hey guys!" Adam called, as he and his family arrived. Adam had spent the last eight years in college and was now a doctor in his residency. His specific area was pediatrics. Tanya had her own morning radio station at a popular Angel Grove station. She made good money and the rest of her time was spent at home with Danielle, who was now in kindergarten. Soon, Hunter, Tori, Cam, Dustin, Marah, and Shane arrived.

"Great, everyone is here. For those of you who don't know, this is the newest team in ranger history," Tommy announced.

"This is Connor, Kira, and Ethan. And this is Hayley, who helps with the technical aspects," Kim introduced. The rangers began to introduce themselves, but Hayley beat Cam to his punch.

"You're Cam Watanbe," she said.

"Uh...yeah, how'd you know?" Cam wondered.

"It was yours and Billy's examples that I followed. I wouldn't have been able to create the morphers without your research," Hayley praised.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet someone who appreciates our hard work," Cam replied, clearly taken in by Hayley's reverance. Everyone settled down and ate. Afterwards, Kat cradled her daughter and watched with amusement, as he husband and son played around in the water with the other boys. Kat had Larisa dressed in a cute baby swimsuit. She set the toddler between her legs and let her play with the sand. Billy came out of the water to invite his wife and daughter into the water. Billy picked his daughter up and he and his wife waded through the water. They got up to their waists and Larisa shivered as he toes touched the water. Kat giggled, as the curious baby reached down to touch the water. Billy carefully leaned her down so she could put her hand in. She babbled and splashed, giggling happily. Their perfect day was interrupted, as Jerome Stone came rushing over to the group.

"Guys, that Mesagog character is attacking Reefside. It's all over the news," Jerome informed.

"Great," Billy grumbled.

"Hayley and I can take the kids back to Tommy's place and then I'll join you guys out there," Cam suggested. Billy nodded, as he handed his daughter to Hayley. The rest of the kids joined the two adults, as they teleported back to Reefside. Billy smirked.

"Let's see how confident Mesagog is when he sees three teams of rangers arriving.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form, ha!" Shane called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form, ha!" Hunter called.

"Let's Rocket!" Tanya and Skull called.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy called.

"Dragonzord!" Bulk called.

"Ninjetti, the Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti, the Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti, the Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti, the Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti, the Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

Mesagog's forces were completely blown back by the force of the three teams. He had not been expecting to face all the Ninjetti, not to mention the Ninja rangers as well. He knew that he needed a much stronger plan if he was going to succeed against the power rangers. What he needed, however, still remained in question. Suddenly, Mesagog began to contort and convulse. The monster's skin melted and was replaced by human skin. Anton Mercer breathed heavily, as the transformation ended. Trent, who had been spying on Mesagog, watched in complete surprise. Slowly, Trent tried to slip away.

"I guess you have discovered my secret son," Anton said quietly, as he saw his son slip away.

Tori arrived back at the Thunder Academy with Hunter that evening. The two stumbled into Hunter's living quarters, locked in a heated kiss. Tori giggled, as they collapsed together on the couch.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we can cuddle and watch TV," Tori said, as he got up.

"You mean pretend to watch TV," Hunter replied slyly. Tori giggled again and left for the kitchen, while Hunter hit the play button on the blinking answering machine.

"Hey Bro, it's your little brother. I'm assuming your out helping with that monster attack in Reefside that I heard about. Anyway, I'm actually calling to tell you I'm going to be in Reefside for a competition next weekend. I am looking forward to seeing everyone, especially Tori. So pass the word on and I guess I'll see you next weekend. Love ya bro," Blake's voice ended.

Tori had heard and gave him a worried look. Neither of them had even discussed telling Blake that they had started dating. In one way Tori felt bad, but she and Blake had never had anything official. They had never really done anything more than flirting, so it wasn't like she was cheating.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take him aside and talk to him first," Hunter said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as she snuggled into his arms.

"Of course," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed his lips, as they cuddled closely and watched a movie.

Kira breathed in the night air, as she sat by the lake lazily strumming her guitar.

"That's a nice tune," Trent said, startling her. Kira jumped up, ready to fight.

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight. I don't want to fight you," Trent said. Kira watched him skeptically.

"Look, I know you don't trust me Kira. But it doesn't have to be like that. I can love you, if you'll join me," Trent said, as he took her hand.

"Join you? Trent, I don't like the way your acting. I want the old Trent back, I liked him," Kira replied.

"You can learn to like this one," Trent said.

"No," Kira said, as she jerked her hand away.

"Come on Kira, imagine what we could do together. We could overthrow Mesagog and the world would be ours," Trent said.

"Please, just go Trent," Kira said, again jerking her hand away from his.

"Hey dude, she said go away!" Connor called, as he arrived. He had been walking home when he heard Kira's guitar. Trent smiled evilly, as he twisted Kira's arm and brought her into a headlock.

"Let her go!" Connor yelled. Trent laughed and shoved her to Connor, before disappearing through an invisi-portal.

"Thanks Connor," Kira said.

"Don't mention it, let me walk you home," Connor replied, as they set out for her house. The arrived soon and stopped at her front door.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Thanks again," she replied, as she kissed his cheek and went inside. A goofy grin plastered itself on Connor's face, as he walked home himself.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Toran's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 5, sorry bout the long wait.

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 5: Toran's Discover

Kimberly stood at the sink washing her hands. It had been a few months since the whole thing with Mesagog had started. Recently, her husband had been encased in a petrified amber substance while fighting Trent. Though Billy and Hayley were able to free him from the confines, Tommy was for the moment, permanently stuck in his ranger suit. That had literally been two weeks from hell. Billy had finally found a substance to free Tommy from his ranger suit, but it had backfired somewhat. Tommy was freed from his ranger suit, but the invisibility factor in his dino gem was sent into overdrive and Tommy was invisible to everyone all the time. She was relieved that he was no longer in his ranger suit, because now she could at least feel him, even though she couldn't see him. She jumped at the sight of a dish towel floating beside her, but then she realized it was Tommy.

"That's the fifth time I've done that to you today," Tommy chuckled.

"Very funny mister Oliver," Kim scolded.

"I can't wait till things are back to normal. I miss seeing your face," Kim said.

"I know beautiful, but just because you can't see me, does mean I can't make you feel me," Tommy said, as he kissed her.

"I definitely felt that," she smiled.

A lot had happened over the last few months. Connor and Kira were getting closer. Ethan had discovered that behind Cassidy's snobby exterior, she was really a nice, but insecure girl. They had attempted dating, but in the end decided to just be friends. The evil from Trent's dino gem had been reversed and he joined in the fight against Mesagog, though he was still hiding an important secret involving his father.

Toran trotted through the nearly empty halls of Reefside High. His mother had dropped him off to be with his father, while she and the baby went shopping. Toran begged her to drop him off with his dad, because quote shopping is so boring. Kat had laughed at him, saying that he sounded just like his father when he said that. So, she dropped him off and now he was heading for his dad's classroom. He passed his uncle Tommy's classroom and saw Anton Mercer there. His father had told him that Trent's father had taken over uncle Tommy's class while he was unable to teach for "health reasons."

He stopped and his curiosity peeked when he saw Anton start to twitch. The child watched and gasped, as the man began to convulse and sputter. Soon, standing in Anton's place was Mesagog. Being the extremely bright child that he was, Toran put two and two together. Unfortunately, Toran gasped a little loudly and his sneakers squeaked on the tile floor of the hallway. Mesagog's head jerked in his direction and the child's blue eyes widened. Toran scampered down the hall in a haste, but Mesagog disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go. Your short and meaningless life will end here," Mesagog said sinisterly.

Billy's head jerked up from the papers he was grading. His wolf senses were picking up an urgent amount of danger in the air. He glanced at the clock and nearly choked. Kat should have dropped Toran off nearly twenty minutes ago. Billy jogged out of the classroom and down the hall, only to come face to face with Mesagog holding his son by the arms.

"Let him go Mesagog!" Billy demanded.

"Ah, Dr. Cranston, I'm sorry to say that I must kill your nosy brat. He knows far too much," Mesagog growled.

"He's just a kid, he's not a threat to you," Billy bit back.

"I'm afraid he is, more than you realize. I could kill him, but I have something that will be far more painful for you and your wife to endure," Mesagog said, as he breathed green smoke on the child. Toran began coughing and then fell unconscious. Mesagog laughed and disappeared. Billy cradled his son and felt for his pulse. He found a faint beat and quickly headed for Tommy's house.

Billy and Hayley's analysis on Toran was nearly complete, when Kat and the baby rushed into the lab. She was nearly in hysterics after being briefed by Kim.

"What's wrong with our baby?" Kat asked her husband.

"The green smoke that Mesagog blew on Toran has sent him into a coma. When Mesagog did this, he told me that he had to because Toran knew too much. Tor must have saw something that the bastard didn't want him to," Billy reported to his wife and the others that included Hayley, Kira, Connor, Ethan, Kim and Tommy. Kat ruffled her son's hair and wiped a tear off her cheek. Billy took the baby and hugged his wife close.

"Do you know how to get him to come out of it?" Connor asked.

"No, the test suggest that only an antidote can do that. An antidote in which I'm sure only Mesagog has access to," Billy replied.

"Billy, what about Lupis?" Kat asked.

"They might be able to help," Billy said, as he turned to the comm panel.

"Who are you calling?" Kira asked.

"An old friend named Andros," Billy replied.

Billy contacted Andros and he was on route to earth, where he would pick up the Cranston family and escort them to Phaedos: the home of the Ninjetti. Also on board was Zhane and Karone.

"Man, it's going to rough without you two out on the battlefield," Ethan mentioned, as they waited on the outskirts of Angel Grove for the Astro Megaship.

"Don't worry, I fixed that," Billy replied. As he said that, a black and pink stream entered.

"You called?" asked Adam Park.

"Yeah, thanks for helping the team out. Adam, Tanya, and Danielle Park, these are the new rangers: Connor, Kira, Trent, and Ethan. Guys, this is Adam and Tanya, black frog Ninjetti and Pink Astro ranger, and their daughter Danielle," Billy introduced.

"No problem, but who keeps tapping my shoulders?" Adam asked bewildered.

"Knock it off Tommy," Kim scolded.

"Tommy? I don't see Tommy?" Tanya questioned.

"You can't see him. We had a little incident and the invisibility powers in the black dino gem were sent into overdrive," Billy explained.

"Very funny Tom," Adam replied. Suddenly, two more streaks of teleportation arrived. This time, it was a red and a yellow one. They were revealed to be Rocky, Aisha, and Alyssa Desantos.

"Hey guys! The Rock man has arrived," Rocky announced. Aisha rolled her eyes and Alyssa giggled at her daddy's silliness.

"Thanks for coming with us on this," Kat said, as she hugged Aisha and Alyssa.

"Hey girl, nobody messes with rangers and especially not the children of rangers," Aisha replied. Kat nodded gratefully.

The Astro Megaship arrived and the Cranston and Desantos families boarded the ship and left for Phaedos.

Suddenly, Connor was alerted.

"Mesagog has sent another monster into the city," Hayley reported.

"We're on it," Connor replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Connor, Kira, Tommy and Ethan called.

"White Ranger, Dino power," Trent called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti, the Crane," she called.

"Ninjetti, The Frog," Adam called.

"Let's Rocket!" Tanya called. The rangers teleported back to Reefside to deal with the latest monster threat.

Meanwhile, the Astro Megaship was on a five day journey to Phaedos, hoping that the Ninjetti masters could wake young Toran. The one thing on Billy's mind was, what could his son have possibly saw that would force Mesagog to put him out of commission? Once his son woke up, they would know, and it could possibly bring them closer to defeating the villain.

AN: Hope you liked it! And I apologize for the long delay in updates, but I've had major writer's block on this story. Hopefully, I am cured of the writer's block and I will have more frequent updates. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	6. Ghost From the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 6: Ghost From the Past

A shipped loomed near the earth and it crawled with Tengus. A human male manned the bridge and watched the blue planet in front of him. He had survived Zordon's cleansing wave all those years ago. He had always been evil and should have been turned to dust. But when the wave hit him, his outer shell became dust and he was left with a burned and scarred human form. He returned to M51 where he was King and his best doctors healed him after they realized he was indeed who he said he was after he demonstrated his powers. Now, he had come back to earth to finish what he had started years ago and finally claim his ultimate prize. But first, he had to recruit a few old friends back to the side of evil. He landed his ship and removed his black cloak to reveal the form of a handsome man who appeared to be about 35. He had brown hair and thin, slightly muscular build and hazel eyes. He stepped out and breathed in the clean earth air. He smirked.

"Soon my dear...Katherine," he said, before teleporting away.

Years ago, when Zordon's golden wave hit, many that had been forced into evil were cleansed and given a second chance. Rita and Zedd, as well as Rito, Goldar and Scorpina were among them. They settled in Angel Grove and began their lives anew. They developed human names and lived among the people they once tried to destroy. They often saw many of the former rangers and even exchanged greetings. They were glad the rangers could forgive them for everything when they realized it had not been entirely their fault. Rita and Zedd married legally under the names Mr. and Mrs. Charles Zedd, though Zedd still went by Zedd to those who knew him. Rito kept his name and chose to use Zedd as his last name as well. Goldar and Scorpina changed their names to Jeff and Sabrina Gold when they married. But to Rito and the others, he was still Goldar. Sabrina had been Scorpina's original name before Vile had taken control of her. They had truly moved forward with their lives and were enjoying living on earth immensely. Little did they know, trouble was brewing again for them...

Andros carefully landed the ship on Phaedos after a week's travel. The Ninjetti masters awaited the group of rangers on the outside. Billy cradled his son and carried him out, with Kat and the baby behind him.

Lupis clasped Billy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Bring him to the temple and we shall work the Ninjetti magic," Lupina assured them.

"Thank you," Billy said. The group followed the Ninjetti masters to the wolf temple and Toran was placed on rock bed in the center of the temple. Lupina was holding Larisa and cooing at the youngest cub.

"Do you think you can wake him up?" Billy asked Lupis.

"Yes, all we need is for you to fetch the Ninjetti sacred water. It will act as an antidote," Lupis replied.

"Where is this antidote?" Billy asked.

"Dulcea has it at the Ninjetti ruins. Go there and tell her that we need it for young Toran," Lupina replied. Billy nodded.

"Hey Bill, let me tag along," Rocky suggested. Billy nodded and they both kissed their wives and daughters before setting out in the Neola jungle to find Dulcea.

The mysterious new arrival on earth walked amongst the humans in Angel Grove. He donned a pair of sunglasses and a confident smirk as he saw his destination. The house of his formerly evil daughter and her formerly evil husband. The man walked up to the door and knocked.

A short, petite, Asian woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" Rita asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked dumbly, as he removed his shades.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," she replied.

"Who's at the door dear?" Zedd asked, as he came by her side.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me dear daughter, I have changed much since the last time you saw me," he replied.

"Daughter? I don't know what you're talking about," Rita insisted. The man's eyes glowed evilly red, making both Rita and Zedd gasp in disbelief.

"Vile?!" Zedd asked.

"Yes it's me dear son-in-law. I'm back and now it's time for you join me again," Vile said.

"Never Vile, we're not evil anymore!" Zedd yelled.

"Vile, it can't be," a young man in his twenties said.

"Rito my boy, good to see you," Vile replied. Though Rito could still be kind of dense sometimes, he knew why his father was here and he had no desire to join him again. Before they could act, Vile zapped Rita's eyes with a red beam from his. He took control of her mind and then did the same to Zedd and Rito. After that was done, they paid a visit to Goldar and Sabrina and they were also conformed back to the side of evil. Now, they would just wait until Billy and Katherine returned from Phaedos.

Billy and Rocky arrived at the Ninjetti ruins.

"Dulcea?!" Billy called. Suddenly, she appeared.

"Billy, Rocky, what are you doing here?" Dulcea asked.

"We came to see Lupis and Lupina and we're here to get the Ninjetti sacred water," Billy replied.

"What on Phaedos for?" she asked.

"My son had an encounter with Mesagog and was put into a deep sleep. We need the water to wake him up," Billy explained.

"Of course you can have it," Dulcea said, as she handed them an ornate vase full of the water.

"Thanks Dulcea," Rocky and Billy thanked as they headed back to the temple of the Wolf.

Blake Bradley arrived at the Reefiside Tower Hotel with a smile on his face. He was finally going to be seeing Tori and all his friends. He loved traveling and motocross, but he really missed his friends and kicking alien butt with them.

"Yo Blake!" Dustin called.

"Hey guys!" Blake called.

"Sup dude!" Shane called.

"Not much, I actually have the evening free so I was hoping we could all go somewhere and hang out," Blake said.

"Sure, we'll take you to Cyberspace and you can meet the newest rangers," Cam suggested.

"Sounds good, let me just check into my room and change and I'll be right out," Blake said, smiling at Tori. After he left, Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you ride with the guys and I'll bring Blake in my car so I can talk to him," Hunter suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, before kissing her quickly. She and the other guys left and Blake and Hunter followed them.

"So how's Tori?" Blake asked.

"She's good," Hunter replied.

"Good, I can't wait to tell her how I feel," Blake replied. Hunter parked in front of Cyberspace and turned to his little brother.

"Dude, I don't think that's such a good idea," Hunter said.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Bro, she's...moved on," Hunter replied.

"What? With who?!" Blake raised his voice. Hunter paused and looked his brother in the eye.

"You?! How could you?!" Blake yelled.

"Calm down bro, we didn't go behind your back...it just slowly happened. We spent a lot of time together after you left and we got closer. I love her...and she loves me," Hunter replied. Blake gritted his teeth and punched his brother in the face. Hunter shook it off, as he and his brother burst out of the car. Blake grabbed Hunter by the shirt and began trying to pound on him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Tori yelled.

Adam and Tommy helped Dustin, Shane, and Cam restrain them both.

"Knock it off, both of you," Tommy yelled.

"Some brother you are! Stealing my girl!" Blake yelled.

"Dude, she isn't your girl! You left her to travel around the world and barely even called her! How do you expect her just to wait around for you forever, especially when you never gave her any indication that you were serious about the relationship!" Hunter screamed back.

"Take me back to the hotel Shane," Blake stated flatly. Shane nodded and left with Blake. Tears fell down Tori's cheeks and Hunter wrapped her in his arms.

"This isn't your fault Tor," Hunter whispered. She knew it wasn't, but it didn't stop the tears from coming. She loved Hunter with all her heart, but she hated hurting Blake. Now things would probably never be the same between them.

Billy and Rocky returned with the sacred water. Lupis carefully fed it to the boy and helped him swallow. Within a few minutes, Toran's eyes opened.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"I'm here son," Billy said.

"We were so worried about you baby," Kat said, as she ruffled his hair.

"Where are we mama?" he asked.

"We're on Phaedos sweetie. Mesagog put you into a deep sleep," Katherine replied.

"Do you remember that Toran?" Billy asked.

"Uh huh," Toran replied.

"Can you tell me what you saw that Mesagog didn't want you to see?" Billy asked him. Toran nodded.

"Mama dropped me off to come see you and I went by Uncle Tommy's class. Mr. Anton was in there and he looked sick. And then he transformed," Toran explained.

"Transformed into what?" Rocky asked.

"Mesagog," Toran answered. The adults gasped.

"Baby, are you saying that Anton Mercer is Mesagog?" Kat asked.

"Uh huh, I tried to run for daddy's classroom, but Mesagog heard me and caught me," Toran explained.

"It's okay son, everything's okay now," Billy replied. The group had accomplished their mission and thanked Lupis and Lupina for their help, before departing for earth. Little did they know, a ghost from their past was waiting for them.

AN: Booo yah! Bet you didn't expect anything like that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 8 should be out soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Endangered Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 7: Endangered Wolves

The Astro Megaship landed on Earth with the others waiting to meet them. Everyone was glad to see that Toran was okay, but they were appalled to learn that Mesagog was in fact Anton Mercer.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you!" Connor accused.

"My father...he's being controlled. I didn't know what to do," Trent pleaded.

"We should have never trusted you," Connor replied.

"Connor, it's not Trent's fault. He was just trying to protect his father. If Anton is being controlled by evil, then it's not completely his fault either," Billy replied.

"Billy's right, I know first hand what it's like to be controlled by evil," Tommy said.

"Me too," Kat added.

"I'm sorry Trent, I shouldn't have blew up at you like that," Connor apologized.

"It's okay, you have a right to be angry," Trent replied.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to all go home and get some rest. Then we can meet tomorrow and discuss what to do," Billy suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Kim seconded.

"Why don't we all meet in Angel Grove Park around noon for a picnic then," Aisha suggested.

"Sounds good," Tommy replied. The others agreed and the rangers parted ways for the night.

"What do you have planned father?" Rita asked.

"First, I must come up with a plan to get Billy away from earth," Vile replied.

"Getting Billy to leave his family will be next to impossible," Rita said.

"Yes, that is why I have created a phony distress plea from Delphine on Aquitar. Billy will receive this and leave to help them because it is the right thing to do. Then, I will alert the Cyrians of Billy's location and they will capture him. They are still sore about his escape all those years ago. That takes Billy out of the picture and then I will abduct Katherine," Vile explained.

"Ingenious father," Rita replied.

Billy and Kat tucked their sleepy children into bed and decided to retire to their room for the night. Billy wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately.

"I love you wolf-boy," Kat said. He stopped kissing her neck to look into her eyes.

"I love you too angel-girl," he replied, before he resumed kissing and nipping at her neck. Kat began unbuttoning his shirt and feathered her fingers over his firm chest. Billy pulled her shirt off and resumed kissing her hungrily. He slowly led her to the bed where they made love.

The next morning, Kat and Billy readied their kids and arrived at Angel Grove park. The gang enjoyed a picnic together. Unfortunately, one of Mesagog's monsters interrupted the day. After it was defeated, they all convened at Tommy's house to discuss things. This is when a disturbing transmission came through.

"We're being hailed, but I can't pinpoint from where," Hayley said. Billy looked at what she was seeing.

"Open it, it's from Aquitar," Billy announced.

"Rangers of Earth, this is Delphine, white Aquitian ranger. We are up against a new enemy and we are being overwhelmed. We request the aid of Billy Cranston. Please see that he receives this transmission,"

The transmission ended and all eyes landed on Billy.

"Billy, are you going to go?" Tommy asked.

"As much as I don't want to, I can't turn them down," Billy replied. Kat understood his decision and gave him a long kiss.

"I hate leaving you and the kids," Billy told her.

"I know, but they need your help and we can't turn them down," Kat replied. Billy smiled at her and kissed her. They went home that evening and the next morning, everyone arrived to see Billy's shuttle off. Billy kissed his wife longingly, promising her that he would return. He then kissed his son and daughter, promising them the same thing. Billy entered the ship and left the earth's atmosphere, leaving friends and family behind.

"Perfect, he's left earth. I have already alerted the Cyrians and they should be picking him up in a few hours," Vile said darkly.

"So what now dad?" Rito asked.

"We wait until Katherine and her brats are alone tonight and then I will retrieve her personally. I will leave the oldest brat behind, but I will probably have to bring that baby since she hardly puts the child down," Vile said.

"I will help take care of her father," Rita offered.

"I thought you didn't like children," Vile inquired.

"I don't mind them at all anymore," Rita insisted. The truth was that the spell on Rita was already fading. But she couldn't let on at all, for her father would dispose of her. If her father was going to bring a child into this, then she would see to the well being of Kat and Billy's daughter. She didn't want to be evil anymore, but at the moment she really had no choice.

Kat tucked Toran into bed and shut his door. She felt a little uneasy in the big house without Billy since they had rarely spent any nights apart in their seven years of marriage. She picked Larisa up out of her playpen and sat down to give her a bottle before she would put her down for the night. Suddenly, Kat heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She cradled Larisa and slowly got up from the couch. She crept softly toward the direction of the noise and screamed when she saw a man standing there.

"Don't be scared my dear, I won't hurt you," the middle-aged man said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kat yelled, as she slowly backed away.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Toran called, as he ran down the stairs, having heard his mother's scream. The boy saw the stranger and instinctively got into fighting stance in front of his mother and sister.

"Well, well, if it isn't a miniature Billy," the man joked.

"How do you know my husband?" Kat questioned.

"He knows all of you," a woman said, as she appeared.

"Rita?" Kat questioned. At that moment she froze in horror as the realization hit her.

"No, it can't be," she uttered.

"Who is he mama and how does he know us?" Toran asked.

"Yes my dear Katherine, it is me," he revealed.

"You're supposed to be dead," Kat cried.

"I am supposed to be, but only my ugly mutant shell was turned to dust. I was given this human form and I managed to survive. Those years ago, when you faced me during Lothor's attack, that was only an evil incarnate. I was in fact back in the M51 galaxy where I was been plotting this very moment," he replied.

"Who are you?" Toran asked bravely.

"You certainly are your father's son. My name is Master Vile and I have come to claim your mother as my own," he replied evilly.

"Stay away from my mom!" Toran yelled.

"Move aside brat or I'll have to hurt you," Vile threatened.

"No, leave him alone," Kat pleaded. Suddenly, Rito appeared and knocked Toran unconscious.

"Toran!" Kat cried, but Vile restrained her, while Rita took Larisa from her arms.

"No!" Kat cried, as she tried to fight Vile. He held her arms tightly and forced her to the floor where he shackled her wrists. He pulled her up roughly and turned her to face him.

"I've had enough of your resistance. This time it is pointless to do anything by obey me," Vile said.

"Never. Billy may be on Aquitar, but once he finds out, he'll in your face so fast that you won't know what bloody hit you!" Kat screamed and struggled.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong my dear. You see, your husband is not on Aquitar. That little message was fake and orchestrated by me. Right now, your husband is back in the hands of the Cyrians and will be executed in three days," Vile said. Tears streamed down Kat's cheeks.

"Billy..." she cried.

"You will be coming with us now and I will have Rita bring the baby. I'm afraid we'll have to leave your son behind. He's too much like his father and will only cause me problems," Vile said, as he gagged Kat and disappeared with her. Rita and Rito followed with baby Larisa. Little did Vile know, Toran had only pretended to be unconscious. He had heard everything and quickly scrambled up to the telephone. He dialed a number and waiting impatiently for the other end to pick up.

"Uncle Hunter, it's me," Toran said frantically.

"What's wrong Tor," Hunter asked.

"Mama and Larisa have been kidnaped!" Toran cried.

"Do you know by who?" Hunter asked.

"He said his name was Master Vile. Mama said he's supposed to be dead, but he's not. And he said that the message from Aquitar was fake," Toran reported.

"Then where's your father?" Hunter asked and then heard a sob from the little boy.

"He said...my daddy's been captured by the...Cyri...Cyri," Toran stuttered.

"The Cyrians?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah and he said my daddy is going to die," Toran cried.

"Okay, stay right there Toran. Aunt Tori and I are coming to get you and then we'll get the other rangers and figure out how to save your parents," Hunter told him.

"Okay," Toran replied, as he hung up the phone.

Billy pulled at the chains. He couldn't believe that he had been captured by the Cyrians again. This time they were promising to execute him, but last time they had captured him, he didn't have access to his full Ninjetti powers. This time, they would have something on their hands. Billy had a terrible feeling that Kat and his kids were in trouble and nothing would keep him apart from them.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Chapter 8 will be out soon! Bye for now!


	8. Billy and Kat's Peril

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Here's chapter 8! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 8: Billy and Kat's Peril

"We have finally retrieved you Billy Cranston," the Cyrian king stated.

"How the hell did you know the location of my shuttle?! It was cloaked," Billy spat.

"Someone gave us your shuttle's trajectory path," the king replied.

"There's no trouble on Aquitar is there. This was just a ploy to get me away from earth. But the question is who arranged this," Billy replied. The king laughed.

"No, there is no trouble on Aquitar ranger and it was Master Vile of course," the Cyrian stated.

"That's impossible!" Billy exploded.

"No, Vile is very much alive. Zordon's wave turned him human and he has been living in the M51 galaxy plotting his grand resurrection. And it will begin with your execution," the Cyrian king replied.

Tori held her crying nephew and rubbed his back soothingly. They arrived at Tommy's house to try and decide what to do.

"If Vile has take her on his ship, we can't locate it," Adam said.

"It's probably cloaked. I think it is safe to safe that Vile has a hidden base right here on earth. From what Toran has told us, he's been planning this since Zordon's death," Tommy replied.

"We need to go after Kat, but we also have to go after Billy," Cam said.

"I've already contacted Lord Trey on Triforia. He is on his way to Cyrius already," Adam replied.

"Lord Trey?" Hunter asked.

"Trey is king of the planet Triforia and the holder of the Gold Zeo powers," Adam replied.

"And don't underestimate Billy. The first time he was captured by the Cyrians, he didn't have full access to his full Ninjetti powers. Billy Cranston won't just lie there and let himself be executed, especially if they reveal that it was Master Vile that arranged his capture," Tommy said.

"Yeah, because once Billy finds out Vile is back, nothing will stop him from keeping Kat safe," Kim added.

Kat groggily opened her eyes. Her hands were above her head and she found it impossible to move them. She opened her eyes fully and found her arms shackled to the bed she was laying on. Her eyes darted around the lavishly furnished bedroom, but found herself to be alone. The door opened and Rita quietly entered with Larisa.

"My baby," Kat said.

"Shh...you have to be quiet, my father told me not to bring her to you yet," Rita whispered.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Wait, why would you do something nice for me?" Kat replied.

"Don't be sorry, father is having cocktails and will be busy for the next hour. And I brought your baby to you because the spell has faded," Rita replied, as she unchained Kat's arms. Kat graciously smiled at her and took her baby. She cuddled her and kissed her forehead. The one-year-old smiled at her mother and babbled incoherently.

"You mean you're on our side?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be evil anymore. Neither do my husband and brother. And neither do Goldar and Sabrina for that matter, even though they are still under the spell. Besides, I owe you big for all the terrible things I've done to you," Rita replied.

"I know it wasn't all your fault. But you can join us Rita," Kat said.

"If my father finds me, he'll kill me," Rita replied.

"The rangers will protect you. Take Larisa and tell them everything," Kat said.

"But what about you?" Rita asked.

"I'll be fine. Billy _will_ come for me and Vile won't be able to hold Larisa over my head to get me to cooperate if she's not here," Kat replied. Rita nodded.

"You should get going before your father can even suspect what you are doing," Kat said, as a tear slid down her cheek. She kissed her baby's head and slowly handed her to Rita.

"I promise to protect her and get her to Tommy and the others," Rita said. Kat nodded.

"Thank you Rita, from the bottom of my heart," Kat replied. Rita smiled and nodded, before heading for the teleportation panel. She successfully teleported herself to Reefside and set out for Tommy and Kim's house. She arrived soon and knocked on the door. Tommy answered and was astonished.

"Rita?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, my father's spell has faded. Kat told me to get her baby out of there and she told me that you would protect me from my father," Rita replied.

"Of course," Tommy said, as he let her in and her story was explained. Tori took Larisa from Rita and Toran was very happy to see his baby sister. The young boy went up to Rita and stared up at her.

"Is my mama okay?" Toran asked. Rita smiled and knelt down.

"Yes, she's fine. And she's confident that your dad will escape and save her," Rita replied.

"Because he's an Ninjetti, right?" Toran asked.

"You got it little man. Your father is a Ninjetti and with that, anything is possible," Adam replied.

Kat stared at the tall man that entered the room with fear. The brown haired man sat down on the bed beside her and brought his face close to hers.

"That was very clever having Rita take your daughter to the other rangers. But it won't matter Katherine, you will still be mine. I gave you a chance to save your daughter's life and you threw it away," Vile said.

"You would have used her against me and you didn't give me the same choice with my son," Kat replied.

"Your son must be destroyed, he will become too big of a threat for me someday if he is not," Vile replied.

"I think you should worry about my husband first," Kat replied. Vile laughed. "I assure you Billy will not escape the Cyrians," Vile replied.

"You're wrong Vile. You may have been planning your revenge all these years, but Billy has been training. Everyday, he gets closer to becoming a Ninjetti master," Kat replied proudly. Vile laughed.

"The confidence you have in your brainy husband is quite amusing. If you submit to me, I can give you anything your heart desires," Vile said.

"We've been over this many times Vile. I only desire to be with the man I love and that is Billy. You, however, disgust me," Kat replied bravely. Vile grabbed her chin and her face to his face.

"Whether or not you submit to me doesn't matter, because either way, you will be mine," Vile said, as he forced his lips onto hers.

Billy hands were shackled in front of him, as he was lead to the execution chamber. He stood before the king where they planned on spearing him through the heart. The Cyrians loved unique weapons and chose to have bloody executions like this one.

"Any last words before you die ranger?" the King asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called. His morpher, which was held by the King, sparked and burned the creature's hand before returning to it's owner and completing the morphing sequence. Billy was garbed in his blue armor and wasted no time in slicing the chains.

"Wolf Ninjetti eye lasers!" Billy called. The lasers in his helmet melted through the chains and Billy freed his hands. He back flipped away from the guards and stood ready to fight them.

"Don't let him escape!" the King called, as he sent many guards toward him. Billy knew it would take something spectacular to defeat them all and escape and he had just the thing. While they were on Phaedos, Lupis had given his battlized armor an upgrade.

"Wolf Battlizer!" Billy called. At that moment, Billy was transformed into his armor, which looked mostly the same only more powerful.

"Wolf Energy Beam! Fire!" Billy called, as he mowed down the warriors with the wolf energy beam. Then he fired one at the ceiling of the Cyrian palace and made his own exit. On the outside, he called the wolf galaxy glider and punched it for outer space. Once there, he was surprised to see Pyramidus waiting for him. King Trey opened the hatch and Billy entered the ship.

"Thanks for picking me up," Billy said, as Trey greeted him.

"It is my pleasure Billy, I will be escorting you back to earth," Trey replied.

"Thanks, I have to get back as soon as possible. It seems that Vile is alive and well," Billy replied. Trey's features darkened and Billy noticed right off.

"Yes, we will be there in a matter of hours," Trey replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" Billy asked. Trey sighed.

"Vile has kidnaped your wife and daughter," Trey replied. Billy's jaw clenched.

"And my son?" Billy asked.

"He is okay. He heard most everything Vile said, after that monster tried to knock him unconscious. Toran laid low and called Hunter as soon as he was gone. The rangers are already trying to find her and they sent me for you," Trey explained. Billy clenched his fist tightly, but refrained from the need to bang it on anything.

'If he touches you Kat, I'll make him wish he never came back,' Billy thought dangerously to himself.

"Hey Billy, won't the Cyrians alert Vile that you've escaped?" Trey asked, snapping Billy out of his thoughts. Billy gave him a wolfish grin.

"I made sure I jammed all communications on my way out. It'll take them weeks to fix it," Billy replied with a smirk. Trey smiled, happy that he would have the element of surprise on Vile

Kat shrugged away from his kiss in disgust. He made her sick to her stomach.

"Your husband should have just been execute, which make you officially mine," Vile said.

"You're wrong, my connection to Billy is so strong that I would have felt it if he were dead," Kat replied.

"Me dear, you're just in denial," Vile said.

"No I'm not and no matter what, I will never submit to you," Kat defied.

"If I can't get you to submit, I will still have you," Vile replied, as he pushed her back on the bed. Kat struggled, but to no avail.

"It's useless Katherine, you belong to me," Vile said, as he forced his lips onto hers again.

Trey glanced over to Billy, who's fingers were flying over the console.

"What are you trying to find?" Trey asked.

"I'm using Pyramidus' scanner to lock onto Kat's Ninjetti power signal," Billy replied.

"What if she doesn't have her morpher with her?" Trey asked.

"I almost sure that she does. With me being gone, Kat would have kept it close. She's not used to having me gone at night," Billy replied. Suddenly, the panel began blinking.

"Got it! Just as I thought, Vile has built a secret base on earth and it looks like it's in the mountains surrounding Angel Grove," Billy said.

"We should be to earth a couple hours," Trey replied.

"That will be too late. I'm going to contact Hayley and have Adam try to lock onto me from here. Then, Vile is going down," Billy stated.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Will Adam be able to use long-range teleportation on Billy? And if so, will he be in time to save Kat from Vile? All this and much more in the next chapter! And I promise some more Hunter/Tori/Blake and Connor/Kira/Trent soon! Bye for now!


	9. The Wolf is Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 9: The Wolf is Back

"Man, Vile has really covered his tracks this time. I can't seem to figure out where he is," Adam said.

"I hope Billy has better luck when he gets back," Hayley said, hoping that he would in fact return. As she said that, the comm panel began blinking. Adam's face lit up in a grin.

"We're being hailed by Pyrimidus!" Adam called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around Adam.

"This is Adam," he answered.

"It's me Adam, I need you to see if you can get a lock on me and teleport me home. I picked up Kat's morpher signal on the satellite scanner from Pyrimidus. It's coming from the Angel Grove desert," Billy replied.

"I've got a lock," Adam replied. Billy quickly thanked Trey for all his help before he was teleported to Tommy's home.

"Daddy!" Toran called. Billy held out his arms for Toran and scooped up the little boy.

"That bad man said you were going to die," Toran whimpered. Billy hugged him and assured the little boy that he was not going to die. Then he spotted his daughter in Tori's arms.

"Trey said that Vile had taken Larisa too," Billy said, as he took Larisa. She smiled at her father and got very excited, as he took her.

"The spell on Rita has already faded. Kat told her to come here and bring Larisa so Vile couldn't use her against Kat," Tommy explained.

"Thank you Rita," Billy said.

"It's the least I could do after everything I've put you all through in the past," Rita replied. Billy smiled and kissed his daughter, before handing her back to Tori. She began to whimper a little and Billy kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry princess, I won't be gone long this time. And I'll be back with your mom," Billy told her, even though she was still too young to understand. Toran, however, was not and had full confidence in his father.

Billy's fingers flew over the consol as he inputted the coordinates he had picked up in Pyrimidus. Then, he proceeded to break through the barrier around the base and was soon ready to teleport.

"Need some back?" Tommy asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Billy replied to his best friend. With that, the two rangers were teleported to Vile base.

Tommy and Billy arrived at the base and dashed behind a corner, as they saw Rito walk by.

"Okay, I'm going to follow Rito. If Rita's spell faded, it's likely that the spells on the others are starting to as well. If we can get them back on our side, Vile will have to go it alone," Tommy whispered.

"Good idea, I'll find Kat," Billy replied. Tommy nodded and began using his invisibility power to faze in and out as he scoured the corridors of the base. Billy headed off the other way, hoping to pick up some clues as to where Kat was.

Vile pressed his body against hers as he devoured her lips. Kat pushed him off with all her might and scrambled to her feet.

"I won't let you just have your way with me!" Kat spat.

"Oh yes, you will," Vile said, as he stepped toward her. Kat dodged for the door and pounded on it, but it was locked and only Vile could open it. Vile grabbed her from behind and threw her back on the bed.

"NOOO!" Kat screamed, as he kicked and punch.

"Damn it, will you stop!" Vile yelled, as he backhanded her in the face. Kat yelped and Vile quickly chained her hands and feet to the bed.

"Let me go!" Kat yelled.

"Not this time Katherine," he said, as his eyes roamed over her body, undressing her with his eyes. He assaulted her neck with his mouth, as his hands began to roam over her chest.

"Get your hands off me!" Kat fought.

"Stop fighting it Katherine, it is inevitable," Vile replied.

"I will never stop fighting you!" Kat yelled back.

Billy's keen wolf hearing picked up a faint yelling. He stopped and listened for a moment and realized that it was indeed Kat that was yelling. He followed the sound until it was very clear that Kat and Vile were behind the door in front of him. The door had no knob, but rather an access panel that required a password. Billy smirked and opened the panel and peered at the wiring. With the cut of few wires and a small rewiring project, the door slid open. Kat's eyes lit up with hope.

"Billy!" she exclaimed.

"Get the hell away from my wife," Billy growled at Vile. Vile nearly choked.

"You're supposed to be dead," Vile growled back, as he stood up to face the wolf.

"You mean you really didn't think I would escape? I thought you knew me better than that," Billy mocked.

"I knew you weren't dead Billy, I knew I would have felt something like that," Kat said. Billy winked at her, before turning to Vile with a scowl.

"What are we supposed to do? That stupid idiot thinks his spell still has a hold on us," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, he's already pissed about sis escaping. Who knows what he'll do if we escape," Rito mentioned.

"Do you really think the rangers will trust all of us?" Goldar asked, being the third one to address a question to Zedd, their former leader. Before Zedd could answer, Tommy made himself known.

"I think it's safe to trust all of you. It's clear that you want nothing to do with Vile or any evil anymore," Tommy said.

"Tommy? How in the world did you manage to find us?" Zedd asked.

"Actually Billy did and I just tagged along for the ride," Tommy replied.

"Billy's here too?" Rito asked.

"Yeah, he's facing Vile right now," Tommy replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's give him some backup," Zedd replied.

"I was hoping you'd see it my way and join us," Tommy said, as he held his hand out to Zedd. Zedd smiled and shook his former enemy's hand.

"I don't care if you survived, I'll kill you myself," Vile spat.

"Yeah, like that's worked in the past," Billy retorted, as he silently morphed.

"Your powers don't scare me ranger," Vile growled.

"I don't want to scare you, I want to kill you," Billy spat back, as he raised his blade blaster. Taking exact aim, he shot at the chains restraining Kat and broke them, freeing her hands and feet. Kat quickly took them off and ran to Billy. Vile was about to approach her, but Billy's words stopped him.

"You move and I shoot you in the head," Billy threatened. Vile remained steadfast with a scowl on his face, as he watched Kat run to her beloved.

"Let's take this fight outside blue ranger," as he transported the three of them outside the base. Tommy, Rito, Zedd, Goldar, and Sabrina met them out there and Billy put Kat in their protection as he prepared to fight Vile.

"Wolf Battlizer!" Billy called. Vile's power staff appeared in his hand and he shot blasts at Billy. Sparks ensued as they made contact, but with the armor, Billy was able to run through them. He jumped into the air and delivered a soaring kick to Vile's abdomen, sending him flying.

"You've touched Kat for the last time Vile! Wolf Energy Beam!" Billy fired and made direct contact. When the smoke cleared, Vile was badly hurt, but still alive.

"You...haven't seen the last of me..." Vile said, as he disappeared. Billy demorphed and Kat hugged him tightly. Billy held her tightly for a few moments and then they teleported back to Tommy's

They arrived back at Tommy's and everyone was ready to celebrate.

"You did it! Is he dead?" Adam asked.

"No, though he is injured. But I promise that I will defeat him for good this time," Billy said. Rita was reunited with her family and Billy and Kat were reunited with their children. Toran hugged his mother as tight as he could and then Kat took Larisa, who was very happy to see her mother.

"Ma...ma!" she called. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at the baby girl.

"She just said her first word," Billy said.

"Mama's right here baby," Kat said, as she cuddled her daughter. Billy smiled at his family and decided that it was time to take them home.

At their home, Billy and Kat tucked their children into bed and went to bed themselves. Once in their bedroom, Billy pulled Kat into a long passionate kiss.

"Part of me knew that you weren't dead. But part of me was still so scared that I'd never see you or my children again," Kat cried into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm never leaving you again. You and the kids are the most important thing to me and no one will take priority over you. Next time, if a real call comes from Aquitar, then someone else will have to help them, because I'm never taking my eyes off you again," Billy told her.

"I love you wolf-boy," she replied, as she snuggled against him.

"I love you too angel-girl," he replied, as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

Vile successfully healed himself, but he found that he only had monsters and Tengus at his disposal now. His henchmen had switched sides on him. As much as Vile hated to, he needed an ally. He decided that it was time to pay Reefside's current resident evil a visit and perhaps strike a deal...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	10. The Return of Lothor

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Here is Chapter 10! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 10: The Return of Lothor

Hunter and Tori arrived back at Hunter's place at the Thunder Ninja Academy. It had been a really long day, but everything turned out okay. Her cousin Kat was safe and Master Vile's plot had been foiled. Then she thought about Blake and how hurt he seemed to be. She loved Hunter now, but she still hated to see him hurt. Hunter hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"He'll be okay Tor, I promise," Hunter said.

"I know, I just hate seeing him so down," Tori replied, as she turned in his embrace.

"That's because you're a sweet person and that's one of the many things I love about you," Hunter replied.

"I love you too," Tori replied.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, while I make us some hot chocolate. And then when you come out, I'll give you one of my world class massages for those tense shoulders," Hunter said. Tori giggled and gave him a quick kiss before she headed for the bathroom.

She came out a while later in a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of dark blue running pants and saw Hunter waiting for her. Hunter smiled and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. She sipped at the hot liquid, while he began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm...wow, that feels amazing," Tori said.

"You're amazing," Hunter whispered in her ear, before he kissed her neck and shoulder. Hunter finished his massage and the two cuddled together for a while. Then, they both retired to separate rooms for the night after a final kiss since both of them had to get up to teach classes in the morning.

"Master, this intruder wishes to have an audience with you and he won't take no for an answer," Elsa said.

"It's all right Elsa, this is Master Vile. I have been expecting him to drop by," Mesagog replied.

"This is Master Vile? He looks like a normal human," Elsa said.

"I used to have an alien form much like any other villain, but Zordon cursed me with this human shell before he died. But I assure you I am Master Vile and I have all my powers," Vile said.

"Am I correct to assume that you wish to form an alliance?" Mesagog asked.

"I think it would be in both our best interests. Those rookie rangers don't worry me as much, but the Ninjetti rangers are far different," Vile replied.

"Yes, they are quite the nuisance," Mesagog replied.

"Together we could finally defeat them all," Vile said.

"Yes, I suppose an alliance is in order. But if I so much as suspect that you intend on betraying me, I promise that I will save the blue Ninjetti ranger the trouble by killing you myself," Mesagog growled.

"You need not worry about any betrayal, I assure you," Vile replied.

Elsa accepted Mesagog's new ally and then transported herself down to earth. She took on the persona as principal Randall and entered Reefside High, for school would begin in a few hours.

An eerie wind blue over the ground where the abyss of evil had once opened. A rumble was heard, as the ground began to crack open. Purple goo oozed out of the crack as the earth opened up. A black gloved hand reached out and the thing pulled itself out of the depths of the earth. Lightning cracked around him and his evil laughter echoed...

That afternoon, Shane, Dustin and Tori tested their ninjas fighting skills. The three Ninjas beat their students and then dismissed them to think about the defeat. The three friends began walking back toward Ops when they spotted a scroll hanging from a brand.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin, go to highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting. Do not speak of this to anyone until I have spoken to you first," Shane read. The three obeyed their sensei and arrived at the highest point around the time the sun was setting.

"How's the system running?" Tommy asked Hayley.

"I don't think it's working right. This is a map of California and if this reading is accurate then we have a blanket of evil over the whole state. If this is correct, then we're in a lot of trouble," Hayley replied.

"I'll call Billy, he'll definitely want to look at this," Tommy said. Hayley nodded and kept running tests and scans on the main operating system.

When the students arrived, they indeed found their sensei there, or so they thought.

"Is everything okay Sensei?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm afraid it's not," Sensei replied.

"Yeah, you're not looking so hot, no offense," Dustin mentioned.

"None taken Dustin," Sensei replied.

"So, what's up?" Shane asked.

"He's back. Lothor is back," Sensei said.

"No way," Shane replied in disbelief.

"We saw Lothor disappear into the abyss of evil," Tori reasoned.

"Dude, first Mesagog, then Master Vile, and now Lothor is back," Dustin replied.

"Cam has been working on a power up. Take these new wind disks and insert them in your morphers," Sensei said. The rangers did so and were suddenly struck with a powerful jolt of purple lightning. When it was over, evil flashed in their eyes.

"Well...how do you feel?" Sensei asked.

"Like Blue Bay Harbor needs to be destroyed," Shane said.

"Why stop there...I want the whole country," Tori replied.

"And then the world," Dustin said. The form of their sensei melted away to reveal Lothor.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said.

Meanwhile, Cam was beginning to worry about his father. Marah and Kapri assured him that Sensei was fine, but Cam still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He left the Ninjas to train and went to look for him.

Billy and Kat arrived at Tommy's that afternoon. Billy began running his own scans on the main operating systems, but came up with the same readings as Hayley had. Billy turned to everyone present to report his findings.

"Everything's working perfectly," Billy said.

"You mean that blanket of evil over the whole state isn't a malfunction?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, that reading is accurate," Billy replied.

"It looks like the highest concentration is over...Blue Bay Harbor," Tommy said.

"Exactly," Billy replied.

"You don't think..." Tommy began.

"These readings match the reading we had three years ago when Lothor opened the abyss for the first time," Billy replied.

"Will you two stop beating around the bush. Is Lothor back or not," Kim demanded.

"It's looking that way, though we can't be sure until we actually see him," Billy replied. At that moment, the computer beeped, indicating evil activity.

Billy pulled a visual up on the screen and saw Lothor stalking into Reefside. Following him were the three wind ninja rangers. In their path, they left destruction.

"What the hell are they doing?" Connor exclaimed.

"Somehow, Lothor has probably taken control of them. Hayley, call Blake, Hunter and Cam immediately. I'm going to do a deep scan so I can determine what Lothor is controlling them with," Billy replied. Hayley sat at the comm panel and alerted the other three members of the Ninja team.

"All right, Connor, Kira, and Ethan, you three get out there and at least hold them at bay. Defend yourselves, but try not to hurt them. They're still our friends and they're still good inside," Tommy ordered. The three Dino rangers nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" Connor called.

A few minutes later, Hunter, Blake and Cam arrived.

"They trashed the school and Lothor captured all the students," Cam reported.

"Tori..." Hunter said, as he watched her on the screen. Kat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not really her Hunter. She's under a spell," Kat comforted. Hunter swallowed hard and nodded. He quickly glanced at his brother only to see his face void of emotion. He still wouldn't speak to them and was trying his best to gauge no reaction. But Hunter knew his little brother better than that.

"I think I know what's controlling them," Billy announced. The others gathered around eagerly.

"The controlling agent is the new chips in their morphers. Somehow, Lothor must have disguised himself as Sensei Watanabe and told them that these chips would give them some sort of power upgrade," Billy deduced.

"So what can we do?" Hunter asked.

"I'm creating new power disks that will reverse the effects of the contaminated ones. It's up to you, Blake and Cam to get them to trust you and get them to insert these disks in their morphers," Billy replied.

"Right, leave it to us," Hunter said, as he took the disks.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Hunter and Blake called.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Cam called.

"You know, that fool Lothor may be of use to use, don't you agree Vile?" Mesagog asked.

"Yes quite. We monopolize on what he's started and then use that idiot as our scapegoat," Vile replied.

"Elsa, bring him to me," Mesagog ordered.

"Yes master," Elsa obeyed.

"Reefside is about to get a whole lot more interesting,"

Tori aimed her water beam at Kira, but the yellow ranger quickly cancelled it with her ptera screech.

"Tori, we're friends, why are you doing this?" Kira asked.

"Friends, yeah right," Tori replied, as she tripped Kira.

"Yo Dustin, let's talk about this!" Ethan said, as he continued to use his hard skin to block Dustin's devastating blows.

"Talking's for losers," Dustin replied, as he shot underground and shot up, sending Ethan sprawling.

Connor used his super speed as an advantage against Shane. But unfortunately, he gained no advantage as he discovered Shane's Ninja streak was just as fast. The three Ninja rangers regrouped, ready to morph and turn up the heat. The Dino rangers stood ready to morph as well.

Elsa was successful in recruiting Lothor. Mesagog, Vile, and Lothor formed an alliance to bring down all the power rangers once and for all. However, their plans to use evil power rangers was about to be foiled...

"Wait!" Hunter called.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys," Connor said.

"Why are you glad, we stick with our own kind," Blake said, as the three joined the wind ninjas.

"First, we need you to take these disks. They'll give you a power boost," Cam said.

"We already got a boost from Lothor," Shane replied.

"Not like this one," Cam stated. The three took his word for it and replaced the bad disks with the new ones. The control was expelled and the wind ninjas were returned to normal.

"Man, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Lothor had you guys under a spell," Cam said.

"Are you okay Tor?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah...just a little confused," Tori replied. Hunter put his arm around her and hugged her close. Jealousy flashed in Blake's eyes briefly, but he put it aside for the sake of their cause. The rangers reported back to Tommy's to gather and ready themselves for the upcoming battle on the horizon.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 11 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	11. Power Rangers Unite

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bet you already knew that too.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Enjoy and please review

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 11: Power Rangers Unite

The Dino rangers arrived back at Tommy's house with the Ninja team.

"Dad, you're okay!" Cam said, as he hugged his father.

"Yes, I am all right," Sensei Watanabe replied.

"How'd you escape?" Cam asked.

"We rescued him of course," Kapri said.

"Yeah, we totally pretended to be on Lothor's side. Then we rescued sensei right out from under his nose," Marah replied.

"You didn't think we actually went bad, did you?" Kapri asked. Cam chuckled.

"Nope, never crossed my mind," Cam replied. All of the sudden, four newcomers teleported in.

"We heard you could use a few extra rangers," Jason said.

"Always," Tommy said, as he shook Jason, Trini, Bulk and Skull's hands.

"Andros and Zhane are tied up on K0-35, but we told them that we have it under control," Trini said.

"Yeah, we have a small ranger army going right here," Bulk replied.

"This is so cool," Ethan said.

Suddenly, they were alerted and Hayley pulled up a visual. On the screen, they could see Lothor, Mesagog, and Vile's army of monsters approaching Reefside.

"It's time guys, let's go," Tommy said. Kat handed Larisa to Hayley and kissed Toran's head. The rangers were teleported to the battle site and they ran to meet the opposition lead by Elsa. The rangers lined up and stopped, facing the army.

"Ready guys!" Connor called.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" Connor, Kira, Ethan and Tommy called.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent called.

"Tyranno!" Connor called.

"Tricera!" Ethan called.

"Ptera!" Kira called.

"Brachio!" Tommy called.

"Drago!" Trent called.

"DINO THUNDER!"

"Ninja Storm, ranger form, ha!" Shane, Dustin, and Tori called.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form, ha!" Blake and Hunter called.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form, ha!" Cam called.

"Power of Air!" Shane called.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin called.

"Power of Water!" Tori called.

"Crimson Thunder!" Hunter called.

"Navy Thunder!" Blake called.

"Power of the Samurai!" Cam called.

"NINJA STORM!"

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Ninjetti, the Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti, the Crane!" Kimberly called.

"Ninjetti, the Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti, the Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti, the Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

"POWER OF THE NINJETTI!"

"Dragonzord!" Bulk called.

"DRAGONZORD POWER!"

"Let's Rocket!" Tanya, Trini, Jason, and Skull called.

"Pink Astro ranger!" Tanya called.

"Yellow Astro ranger!" Trini called.

"Black Astro ranger!" Skull called.

"Blue Astro ranger!" Jason called.

"ASTRO RANGERS!"

Elsa unsheathed her sword.

"ATTACK!" she called.

The rangers charged at the army of monsters. They fought for what seemed like hours and the battle was starting to draw into a stalemate. The rangers knew they needed to turn the battle around.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor, Kira, and Ethan called. Kira and Tori fought Elsa, but found her to be formidable. Elsa slashed Tori across the chest. Tori screamed, as sparks exploded around her. She clutched her chest and screamed, as she tumbled to the ground.

"Tori!" Hunter called, as he tried to fight off Zurgane. But the general wouldn't let him pass. Suddenly, Zurgane was hit away. Hunter looked up, only to see Blake there.

"You better take care of her bro," Blake said, as he tossed his brother the Thunder shield. Hunter nodded and ran off to Tori.

Elsa hit Kira out of the way and prepared to spear Tori with her sword.

"Thunder shield!" Hunter called, as he placed it between Tori and the sword. Elsa hit the shield and received a shock. Hunter helped Tori up.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied.

Zurgane had Tommy in a tight spot, but he was save by Kim.

"Thanks beautiful," Tommy said.

"Your welcome, now why don't you make compost out of this guy," Kim replied. Tommy chuckled and raised his Brachio staff.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy called, as he threw the attack at Zurgane and destroyed him.

Kat stood her ground, as Vile strode toward her.

"Move no closer monster," Kat ordered, as she twirled the wolf lance. A sword materialized in his hand and he kept inching closer to her.

"You know Katherine, I will never give up until you are mine. Why don't you just submit and save your friends and family the pain of resistance," Vile said. Billy stepped in front of Kat.

"Wolf Battlizer!" Billy called, as he was outfitted with his battlizer. Billy drew the wolf saber and he and Vile charged at each other.

"Let turn up the heat! Super Dino Mode!" Trent called.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam called. With their enhanced power, Trent and Cam made quick work of their foes.

Connor and Shane both agreed that they needed a power boost as well.

"Battlizer!" they both called at the same time. Each fired their special weapon and destroyed their enemies. The forces of evil were dwindling down to nothing and soon only Vile and Billy were still fighting. The rest of the rangers rallied to observe the battle and Vile knew it was in his best interest to leave. He pushed Billy away and prepared to disappear.

"Don't by any means consider this a victory blue ranger, because I am far from defeated," he said, before disappearing. The rangers cheered at their victory and returned to Tommy's house.

The next day, the rangers all gathered to see Blake in his race. Blake won the race and afterward, he and Hunter had a talk.

"So are things going to be okay between us?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah bro, I can see that you really love her," Blake replied.

"I do," Hunter said.

"And I'm not here for her so I can't expect her not to long for love. Besides, if she moves on with anyone, there's no one I'd rather it be than you bro," Blake replied.

"Thanks little bro," Hunter replied, as he gave him a hug.

"Your welcome, but if you hurt her, I will so come back here and kick your ass," Blake said. Hunter laughed.

"I'll remember that, but seriously, I promise you I will never hurt her," Hunter replied.

"I know," Blake replied.

After the race, everyone could see that Hunter and Blake's relationship was slowly mending. The rangers said goodbye to Blake and Factory Blue hit the road again.

"I'm glad things between you and Blake are going to be okay," Tori said.

"Yeah, I think he realized that we really love each other," Hunter replied.

"That's great," Tori replied.

"Hey guys, we're heading to Cyber Space!" Dustin called.

"Okay, we'll meet you there!" Tori called. Hunter took her hand and they walked to Hunter's car.

"You idiot, your pathetic monsters were nothing to those rangers!" Vile yelled at Lothor.

"Forgive me, but it didn't look like you were doing much better," Lothor spat back.

"I think there are one too many evils around here. Vile has proven his worth, but you most certainly have not. It's time to take out the trash," Mesagog said. Lothor and Mesagog engaged in a fight. Both proved to be very good, but Mesagog's mind power was enough to take out Lothor. He captured Lothor and encased him in a jar.

"That takes care of that loser," Vile said.

"Indeed, now nothing will disrupt our plans of destroying the rangers," Mesagog.

"Yes, nothing," Vile replied.

"So can I walk you home?" Connor asked Kira.

"That's okay, I can walk her home," Trent insisted. Kira looked between them nervously, as the thick tension rose between them.

"Who do you want to walk you home Kira?" Connor asked. Both boys stared at her waiting for an answer. Kira threw up her hands in frustration.

"I can't stand you two fighting over me. You're supposed to be friends," Kira said. The boys looked at each other and continued to wait for her answer. She groaned in frustration.

"Forget it, I'll walk myself home. I'm perfectly capable on my own," Kira said, as she left.

"Way to go," Connor blamed Trent.

"Me? You were just as pushy," Trent replied.

"I have a suggestion for you boys. If you both smother her with too much pressure and force her to make a premature decision, than she will probably end up not choosing either of you," Kat told them.

"Guess we should back off," Connor said dejectedly. He loved her too much for her to feel uncomfortable around him.

'Wait...love...where did that come from? I know I like Kira, but do I really love her?' Connor wondered to himself.

"You're right Kat, we were both jerks," Trent replied. He really like Kira too, but for some strange reason, he sensed that Connor's feelings may be even deeper for her. But that wasn't enough to make him throw in the towel yet...

"Good, give her time and she'll be ready to choose one of you when the time is right," Kat advised. The boys nodded and Billy smiled at her. He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Since when did you become so wise Mrs. Cranston?" Billy teased. Kat turned to face him.

"I'll have you know Mr. Cranston, I have always been wise thank you very much," she teased back. Billy chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"Toran's getting sleepy, even though he's doing his best to fight it so we should probably head home," Billy said.

"Sounds good," Kat replied. The Cranston's said goodbye to their friends and headed home.

Soon after that, the rather antzy Connor bid farewell to his friends to head home. But instead of going home, he headed off to meet up with Kira. With both Mesagog and Vile around, Connor didn't think any of them should go anywhere alone. She would probably yell at him for being overbearing, but he never minded her yelling much.

'She's even prettier when she's mad...' Connor idly thought.

'Man, I've got it bad...I used to hate listening to her yell at me. Love is so weird,' Connor thought, as he passed the lake and saw Kira there strumming her guitar. He watched and listened for a long time. Despite what Kat had said, he had to at least tell her what he felt or he was going to burst. He slowly stepped toward her and Kira turned to look at him...

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 12 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"Just passing by and I heard you playing," Connor replied.

"Yeah right," Kira scoffed.

"Look Kira, I didn't come here to pressure you or anything. I was just worried about you," Connor insisted.

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you. I was just a little uncomfortable back there at Cyberspace with the two of you competing for me," Kira replied.

"I'm really sorry I made you feel that way and I promise from now on to stop being a jerk and just give you the space you need," Connor said, as he turned to leave.

"Hey Connor?" she called. He turned back.

"Walk me home?" she asked. He smiled and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted and the two headed for Kira's house hand in hand.

* * *

The next day, school was in session and things started out normal. But as the rangers knew, a day in the life of a power ranger never ended up being normal. Tommy dismissed his last class and decided to go talk to Principal Randall. He promised Ethan that he would try to get his Dragon War cards back from her. Tommy walked into Randall's office just in time to see her transform into Elsa.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Tommy said.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," Elsa replied.

"I have to give you credit, we should have seen it," Tommy said.

"It's a shame Tommy, we could have had something," Elsa said. Tommy scoffed.

"Dream on," Tommy said, back, as the two began to fight. The two took their fight outside and drew quite a crowd.

"Is Dr. O trying to get himself fired?" Kira asked.

"Hey Dr. C!" Connor called. Billy saw the spectacle on the lawn and joined the three.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ethan asked. Billy looked closely and wanted to smack himself for not seeing it sooner.

"It's Elsa," Billy said. As he said that, Randall transformed back into Elsa.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming," Connor said.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa said.

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy replied back.

"Former principal. Tell the school board that I resign," Elsa said, as she disappeared.

"No, don't go," Ethan whined.

"Are you kidding?" Connor asked.

"She has the ruby dragon card, I've been looking for that card since I was a kid," Ethan said. Billy rushed to meet Tommy.

"We should have seen that one," Billy said.

"Tell me about it. Billy and I are going to tell the school board what happened. You three meet us for training in the woods later," Tommy said, as he and Billy took off.

* * *

Later, the three Dino rangers met Tommy and Billy in the woods outside the secret entrance to the basement command center.

"Where's Trent?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, he was supposed to meet us here," Kira replied.

"He probably just got hung up at the Cyber café," Tommy said. Suddenly, they were thrown to the ground by a blast.

"Whoa, the ruby dragon," Ethan said.

"Elsa didn't waste any time," Connor said.

"Ready, Dino Thunder Power up! Ha!" Ethan, Connor, Kira, and Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called.

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Wolf Battlizer!"

The rangers were able to finally destroy the monsters with the help of the zords and it was apparent that Elsa had failed again.

* * *

"I give you chance after chance and you fail me time after time. Soon, I will run out of patience and be forced to take action," Mesagog threatened.

* * *

"Did you learn anything from this Ethan?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan replied.

"How about leave the card games to the kids from now on," Kira suggested.

Toran trotted alongside his father. He didn't have school because of conferences and was coming to work with his dad while his mother visited his teachers.

"I'll bet your in to Dragon Wars, right Tor?" Ethan asked.

"Not really, I like the new thing uncle Hunter gave me," Toran replied.

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"Uncle Hunter is training me to use a lance like my dad. A real lance," Toran replied.

"Remember, your mom's not supposed to know about that," Billy reminded. The group laughed. Suddenly, they ran into Anton Mercer and Trent. The group tried to act normal, not letting on that they knew about him being Mesagog. After Toran was rescued, they made it out to look like Toran couldn't remember his encounter with Mesagog. Toran clung to his father's pant leg and Billy picked up his son.

"Hey Anton," Tommy greeted.

"Hello Tommy," he replied. Suddenly, his beeper went off and Anton pulled it out of his pocket. While he was doing that, the ruby dragon card also fell out.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea, is this yours Trent?" Anton asked.

"No, don't know how it got there," Trent lied. Suddenly, Anton became weak and fell.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"Let's get you some help," Tommy said.

"NO!" Anton yelled, as he ran off.

Tommy, Billy, and the others ran after him.

"Leave him alone! He'll be fine!" Trent called, not knowing that they knew.

He ran after them in an attempt to stop them.

"ANTON WAIT!" Tommy called.

"Please leave me!" Anton called back. They finally caught up to him in an empty classroom. Anton convulsed a bit and completed the transformation into Mesagog before their eyes.

"No..." Trent said. Mesagog quickly changed back into Anton and disappeared through an invisi-portal after apologizing to his son.

"This is what you've been hiding. You knew the whole time!" Kira said.

"Even though we already knew, you still betrayed us by not telling us that you knew about this all along," Connor said.

"You guys knew?" Trent asked.

"While you were still under the evil influence of the white dino gem, my son was unfortunate enough to witness Anton's transformation. Mesagog put Toran in a coma. After we found a way to wake him up, we made sure not to let on that we knew anything and we made sure to let on like Toran had forgotten the whole thing. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to make fighting him harder for you, but I guess that wasn't necessary," Billy replied.

"Yeah, you had no trouble fighting alongside us and lying to us at the same time," Connor replied.

"Cool it Connor, we're partially at fault for not telling him we knew. But if we hadn't Trent, this would have been a rude awakening for us. We're a team and we have to be able to trust each other," Tommy said. They began to leave, when Trent stopped Kira.

"Kira, please, he's my dad," Trent pleaded.

"I know you were scared Trent, but you should have come to us. I've asked you to open up to me repeatedly, but you wouldn't. I don't know if I can be with someone who I'm not sure I can trust. At least Connor is honest. He may not be very tactful when going about it, but he's honest," Kira replied, as she left.

* * *

Kat walked up the steps of the high school with Larisa in her arms. She was here to meet up with her husband and son, when Vile suddenly appeared in front of her. Kat drew back and glared at him.

"Stay away from us," Kat hissed.

"Oh Katherine, you really must give up this useless resistance," Vile said, as he strode toward her.

"You're obsessed," Kat spat.

"You're right, I am. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and I always get what I want in the end," Vile replied.

"Leave us alone Vile," Kat said, as she kept backing away.

"My dear, you know I don't want to hurt you. But if you do not come with me, I may be forced to hurt your daughter," Vile threatened.

"You monster," Kat said in disbelief. Suddenly, the Tyrannodrones surrounded her, ready to seize she and Larisa. Fortunately, her wolf came to the rescue. Billy stood morphed on the steps of the school with the Dino rangers.

"This blaster is aimed at your head. If you so much as breathe on her wrong, much less move, you're dead," Billy said, venom lining his voice. Vile slowly turned to face him.

"Shoot me from behind? Isn't that against ranger code?" Vile quipped.

"I don't care what rule it violates, just as long as you never touch my wife again," Billy spat back. Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Connor fanned out and defeated the Tyrannodrones. Vile smirked evilly and outstretched his palm toward Toran, who was standing out of the way. Glowing energy appeared in his palm.

"Drop that blaster or I kill your son," Vile threatened.

"Toran!" Kat cried. Billy faltered, but still held the blaster.

"That was not a threat, it was a promise blue ranger," Vile spat. Billy growled and threw the blaster to the ground.

"Unfortunately, your son must die anyway," Vile said, as he fired the blast at Toran. Kat screamed in horror and time seemed to freeze around them, as the blast neared closer to the child...

AN: Ducks flying objects intended to flatten me I know, I know, ending there is evil, but I had to do it. I'll try my best to have chapter 13 up very soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	13. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here is chapter 13! Enjoy and please review

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

"TORAN!!!!!!!!" Kat screamed. Somehow, in the blink of an eye, Billy was in front of his son.

"NO BILLY!" Kat cried.

"YES! Just as I knew you would blue ranger!" Vile cackled. Billy smirked under his helmet, as his arms began to glow with blue electrically charged energy. A loud, eerie howl of the wolf was heard. An impenetrable blue shield appeared in front of him and deflected the blast into the sky. Vile growled, but suddenly found that Billy was standing in front of him. Before he could react, Billy kicked him out of the way and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Vile looked stunned.

"How...how did you move so fast?!" Vile growled, as he stood up.

"Every Ninjetti learns interesting skills as their lives progress. Stealth happens to be a speciality of the wolf. That barrier was another skill I've learned and these skills are useable even when I'm not morphed," Billy explained.

"I hate you and I will destroy you no matter what it takes," Vile growled.

"Next time we meet, we fight for the last time. Only one of us will walk away alive," Vile said, as he disappeared. Tears slipped down Kat cheeks, as she hugged her husband and son tightly.

"Tommy, I'm going to take Kat and the kids home. If there's trouble, call me," Billy said.

"Take care of your family. If things get out of hand, we'll call you, otherwise we'll take care of things," Tommy replied. Billy nodded gratefully and teleported himself and his family home.

* * *

Elsa entered Mesagog's lab, as he had called for her.

"Elsa, whatever made you think you could get away with betraying me?" Mesagog asked.

"Betray you? But master, I would never..." but she was cut off by Mesagog's psywave.

"Master, I will never betray you again!" Elsa cried. Mesagog stopped.

"I trust that you won't," Mesagog said menacingly.

"I only did what I did to rid you of Mercer, your one weakness," Elsa insisted.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that fool anymore," Mesagog said, as he drank a potion. The potion successfully separated him from Anton Mercer.

"Get this worthless human out of my sight," Mesagog ordered. The Tyrannodrones dragged Mercer off and locked him up.

With his new found power, Mesagog sent a new, powerful monster to stir things up in Reefside. The rangers decided to trust Trent one last time and he proved to come through in the end. He helped a great deal in defeating the monster as well as Mesagog's replicant zord. The Dino rangers agreed to let Trent keep his morpher, even though he would someday have to face Mesagog himself. Trent agreed and knew that if he didn't face Mesagog, his father would be lost forever.

* * *

Kat brushed her son's blonde locks away from his face and watched him sleep peacefully. She left his room and checked on Larisa who was sleeping in her crib. Then, she went to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Billy came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel around his waist, having just got out of the shower. He could see the worry that lined her face.

"Angel-girl, I know your worried, but I will not lose to Vile. He won't take me away from you," Billy said, as he sat beside her. Kat leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Billy lowered her onto the bed, as he continued to explore her mouth. He moved down to kiss her neck, while his hands worked her free of her shirt. Kat undid his towel and smoothed her hands along his back.

Billy kissed her lips and then stopped to gaze into her eyes.

"Billy, I'm so worried about this fight with Vile. He's going to try and kill you," Kat said. Billy cupped her cheek.

"I promise you that I will not lose. I've always come back to you and this time will be no different," he assured her.

"I love you wolf-boy," she said. He smiled.

"I love you too angel-girl," he replied, as he kissed her passionately. His lips moved down to her neck and his hands explored her body. They made love and held each other all night, assuring the fact that they would always be together.

* * *

"I must begin gathering the necessary energy to carry out my plans," Mesagog said.

"How will you get the energy my master?" Elsa asked loyally.

"I must capture the dino gems, but for now, I will start by using the energy I gave to you," Mesagog stated, as the Tyrannodrones seized Elsa and strapped her down. Mesagog proceeded by stealing the evil energy he had given her. After he was done stealing the energy, Elsa was transported back to earth in her true human form.

"While your dealing with the Dino rangers, I will be finally putting an end to the blue ranger," Vile said, as he disappeared.

"Good luck you old fool, you will need it. I am hoping that you don't come back, because it will save me the trouble of getting rid of you," Mesagog said. Trent, who had saw everything, exited through a invisi-portal and back to Dr. Oliver's house.

* * *

Trent told them of the plan back at Dr. O's.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Connor asked.

"He wants the Dino gems and I'm going to give them to him," Trent stated.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked.

"Look, it's the only way. I take the Dino gems to him, then I can open an invisi-portal for you. That's the only way we can rid ourselves of him," Trent said.

"That's risky," Tommy said.

"Do we really have any other choice?" Kira asked.

"Kira's right. I've got our weapon ready, I just need an invisi-portal opened for us," Hayley said. The rangers nodded and placed their five gems in a case and gave them to Trent.

"I hope this works," Ethan said.

"You can trust me," Trent replied.

Suddenly, a transmission came in.

"It is time blue ranger. Meet me in Angel Grove Park where we will settle this once and for all," Vile said. Billy glared at him.

"You won't win Vile," Billy stated.

"We shall see Ninjetti, we shall see," Vile said, as the transmission halted.

"Billy, let me come with you," Kat pleaded.

"I don't know Kat," Billy replied.

"Please Billy, I need to be there when he is finally defeated," Kat insisted. Billy nodded reluctantly. Kat handed Larisa to Tori and then turned to her son.

"You stay with uncle Hunter and Aunt Tori, okay sweetie?" Kat told him. He nodded and hugged his mother and father. Then, Billy teleported them to Angel Grove Park. Tori sighed heavily.

"They'll be okay Tor," Hunter assured her. She nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Hayley drove the semi on the path they had designated.

"We're on course, now it's up to Trent to open the portal," Hayely said.

"Hello Trent, I see you have brought me the gems like we discussed," Mesagog said.

"Release my father first," Trent demanded. Mesagog hissed and grabbed the case of gems from his hands. Then, he used his psywave to incapacitate the young white ranger. Trent struggled to reach the portal control and eventually managed to. After Mesagog released Trent from his psywave, the teen ran in search for his father.

The rangers arrived through the portal. Hayley deposited the rangers to deal with the Tyrannodrones, while she sped off to get within firing range of Mesagog's lair.

* * *

"Hello blue ranger, I see you've come to face your destiny of defeat at my hands. And you've brought my prize too," Vile said.

"No Vile, I've come to finally rid our lives of you. And Kat is not some piece of property, so stop referring to her as if she were," Billy spat back.

"Good, because I've encased this park in a barrier, cutting you off from the morphing grid. So no fancy armor will save you," Vile said. Kat audibly gasped, but Billy's confidence did not dwindle.

"I may not be able to morph into my ranger form, but no barrier can cut me off from my powers completely because they are something that you can't take away," Billy said, as the wolf saber appeared in his hand. He remained dressed in jeans and the blue muscle shirt he was wearing.

"I can't take them away, but I can kill you," Vile replied, as a wickedly shaped, jagged sword appeared in his hand. Kat stood off to the side, hopefully praying for her beloved. With a sharp battle cry, Vile launched at Billy, his sword raised to strike. Billy blocked it with the wolf saber and fought to keep Vile's sword away from his body. Billy forced him up and dodged out of the way before his sword came down again.

Billy drew lightning with the saber.

"Wolf Saber, Thunder Strike!" Billy called, as he launched a thunder bolt at Vile. Vile blocked it with his shield and sent it back at Billy. He dodged out of its path and rolled to the ground. Billy looked up, only to see Vile towering over him. Billy moved as Vile brought the blade down. But the wolf didn't move fast enough. The blade swiped at his back, causing a deep gash. Billy yelled, as he felt the hot pain surge through his body.

"Billy!" Kat screamed. Billy could feel the blood seeping from his back, but he ignored it, as he continued to fight Vile.

* * *

After successfully destroying Mesagog's lair, the Dino rangers waited with bated breath for Trent. Soon, an invisi-portal opened and Trent exited with his father. The rangers took back their Dino gems and returned to Tommy's. Adam, Rocky, Kimberly, Tanya, and Aisha arrived in Angel Grove park. They quickly found out that they couldn't morph and then their eyes fixed on the raging battle between Vile and Billy.

* * *

Kat watched as the battle raged on between Vile and her husband. She seethed, seeing that Vile was not fighting fairly. Using her own Ninjetti skills, she willed the wolf lance into her hand and using the stealth movement her husband had taught her, she moved into the battlefield.

Vile kicked Billy in the stomach and knocked him on his back, shooting pain through his body, as the deep gash on his back came in contact with the ground. He prepared to drive his sword into Billy's heart, but Katherine swiped him across the chest and kicked him away. Then, she knelt down to help her husband up.

"My dear Katherine, that was a mistake," Vile chided.

"No, the mistake was trying to hurt my husband! I am not your prize to be won!" Kat yelled, as she launched at him. Vile's sword clashed with the wolf lance and he knocked her to the ground. Suddenly, the barrier around them disappeared.

"Your little game is over Vile," Adam announced, as he holstered the blaster that destroyed the barrier.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Ninjetti, The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti, The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti, The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti, The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti, The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

The rangers took turns fighting Vile, while Billy powered up the battlizer.

"Wolf Battlizer!" Billy called, as he took to aerial mode.

"You'll never touch her again and this time, there's no one to bring you back!" Billy yelled.

"WOLF ENERGY BLAST!" Billy called, as he fired the huge energy beam and hit him directly with the blast. Vile screamed as the energy seared through him and incinerated his flesh. When the blast ended, nothing but ashes were left of Master Vile Billy collapsed and demorphed in exhaustion. Kat rushed to his side and kissed him.

"That's a really nasty gash, we need to get you to Tommy's and take care of it," Adam said. Billy agreed and they were teleported away.

* * *

While Billy was fighting Vile, Tommy had been fighting Zeltrax. After rescuing Elsa, the only way to destroy Zeltrax, was to self destruct the Dino zords. The Dino rangers had thought they had won. But suddenly, Mesagog appeared and transformed into a horrifying form. Nothing they tried was even putting a dent in him. Combining their Dino gem energy, they were able to destroy him. Thanks to Tommy's Ninjetti energy, the gems were not drained and the power was not rendered useless. Cassidy and Devin had captured the whole thing on tape. The world already knew Tommy was a ranger after the countdown to destruction, but Cassidy promised not to reveal the rest of their identities by handing the tape over to Tommy.

* * *

Billy hissed as Kat applied alcohol to the deep gash on his back.

"I'm glad that your Ninjetti powers accelerate your healing. Otherwise, you'd be getting stitches right now," Kat said, as she finished cleaning and bandaging it.

"Thanks," Billy said, as he pulled her close and kissed her. They broke the kiss and Kat took Larisa from Hayley.

"He's really gone this time," Kat said, as she hugged him. Billy kissed her and Larisa's foreheads.

"Dad, did you really beat that bad guy?" Toran asked.

"Yep, he'll never try to hurt us again," Billy told his son.

"Mesagog's gone too. This calls for a big celebration, prom style!" Connor said.

"I wouldn't know, since no one has asked me yet," Kira replied.

"Kira, will be my date to the prom?" Connor asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kira replied, as she kissed his cheek.

Trent was a little crestfallen, seeing that Kira had fallen for Connor and not himself. But he just wanted her to be happy, so he would accept it and move on.

"Well, I suppose they'll need some chaperones at this thing," Kat said. The adults agreed, before they parted ways for the evening.

* * *

After the prom, the group of rangers had a big picnic in Angel Grove Park. They knew there would be more, but this would be the last for a while. Now that there was no evil, they would all move on with their lives.

Connor, Kira, and Ethan would be attending Reefside University in the fall alongside Cassidy and Devin. Trent was off to art school.

Billy and Kat were returning to Angel Grove permanently and Billy was resuming his job at the planetarium and teaching at the university.

As much as Tommy and Kim liked Reefside, they missed home, and accepted teaching jobs that had opened at Angel Grove High. Anton Mercer would return to running his business in Reefside and Elsa would become the real principal at Reefside High. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha would also be returning to Angel Grove to pick up their lives. The seven Ninjetti knew they all had a bigger destiny, in which they would have to prepare for. Someday, they would become Ninjetti masters and begin training charges of their own to fight evil...

AN: All that's left is the epilogue, which will give a glimpse of the future of the Ninjettis. Then, this story will finally come to a close. It's been fun writing it, but I'm ready to move onto new projects. Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. A New Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here is the finale of Dreams 2. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and please review!

Toran Cranston: 21

Larisa Cranston: 14

Alyssa Desantos: 18

Jason Oliver: 18

Danielle Park: 19

Mark Scott: 14

Kelly Oliver: 14

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Chapter 14: The New Generation

After the death of Mesagog and the final destruction of Master Vile, the earth was at peace once again. And this time, the peace lasted many years. The Ninjetti knew that someday evil would return and at that time, they would be ready. Billy, Kat, and the other Ninjetti did not change physically, as they knew they wouldn't. This was the nature of a true Ninjetti and they would remain that way for centuries until it was their time to pass on their duties to their charges.

Since the defeat of Mesagog and Vile, peace had reigned on earth. But as with everything, all good things come to an end. A new and powerful enemy had invaded earth and now it was time for a new team of Ninjetti to rise.

* * *

"Where exactly is this temple?" Larisa asked.

"Dad said we'll know it when we see it. We have to find it on our own to prove ourselves worthy to the power," Toran said.

"Look Tor, a wolf!" Larisa pointed.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Toran said, as they bounded off after it.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Kat asked. She and Billy were garbed in their Ninjetti forms.

"They're fine Kat. It's their turn to save the world," Billy replied, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Kat replied, as she kissed him. Billy deepened the kiss and then broke it, as he heard both his kids entering the temple of the wolf.

* * *

Alyssa Desantos entered the temple of the bear.

"Hello sweetheart. You've proven yourself worthy enough to be a Ninjetti. Alyssa smiled a smile that matched her father's and hugged her mother.

"Alyssa Mercedes Desantos, spirit of the bear, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the yellow bear ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Aisha chanted. Alyssa was garbed in resiliant yellow armor.. Emblazoned on her chest was the gold emblem of the bear.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Aisha said.

"Thanks mom," Alyssa said.

"I'll teleport you back to Dulcea's temple where the others will meet you," Aisha said. Alyssa nodded.

"Oh and sweetie?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah?" Alyssa answered.

"Kick some butt baby girl," Aisha replied. Alyssa giggled and hugged her mother, before she was teleported back to the Ninjetti ruins in a streak of yellow teleportation.

* * *

Jason Oliver entered the temple of the falcon.

"Hello son. You've proven yourself worthy of the power of the Ninjetti," Tommy said. Jason nodded and stood before his father

"Jason Thomas Oliver, spirit of the falcon, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the white falcon ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Tommy chanted. Jason was transformed into his white ranger armor. It did not have the shield that Tommy had worn, but emblazoned on his chest was the emblem of the falcon.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused.. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Tommy said.

"Thanks dad," Jason replied.

"I'll teleport you back to the ruins where you'll meet the others," Tommy said. Jason nodded.

"I'll make you proud dad," Jason said.

"I know you will," Tommy replied, as his son disappeared in a streak of white teleportation.

* * *

"Danielle Park entered the temple of the frog, where she saw her parents. Her mother wasn't a Ninjetti, but because she was married to her father, she too was granted eternal youth.

"Hi sweetheart," Adam said.

"Hi daddy," she replied.

"You've proven yourself worthy of the power of the Ninjetti," Adam said, as he stood before his daughter.

"Danielle Ashala Park, spirit of the frog, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the black frog ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces," Adam said. She was garbed in black ranger armor. Emblazoned on his chest was the gold emblem of the frog.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Adam said.

"Thanks daddy," she replied, as she hugged him and her mother.

"We'll teleport you back to the ruins where you meet the others," Tanya said. She nodded.

"Be careful out there sweetheart," Adam told her.

"I will daddy," she replied, before she was teleported away in a black streak of teleportation.

* * *

Mark Scott entered the temple of the Ape. He saw Rocky waiting for him, along with his parents. Jason and Trini were not Ninjetti, but once it was determined that Mark would someday be one, they were granted the eternal youth of the Ninjetti.

"Marcus Alan Scott, spirit of ape, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the red ape ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Rocky said. He was garbed in resiliantt armor. Emblazoned on his chest was the gold emblem of the ape.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Rocky said.

"I'll teleport you back to the ruins where you will meet the other rangers," Rocky said.

"Thank you sir," Mark replied.

"Be careful son," Jason said.

"We love you," Trini told him. Mark nodded and disappeared in a red streak of teleportation.

* * *

Kelly Oliver entered the temple of the crane.

"Kelly Ann Oilver, spirit of crane, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the pink crane ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Kim said. Kelly was garbed in pink resiliant armor. Emblazoned on her chest was the gold emblem of the crane.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Kim said.

"Thanks mom," Kelly replied.

"I will teleport you back to the ruins to meet the other rangers," Kim told her. She nodded.

"May the power protect you sweetie," Kim said, as her daughter disappeared in a pink streak of teleportation.

* * *

Toran and Larisa followed the wolf into the temple and found their parents.

"You've both proven yourselves worthy of the powers of the Ninjetti," Billy stated. They both smiled and approached their parents

"Toran William Cranston and Larisa Lynn Cranston, spirits of the wolf, stand before us. By the powers of the Ninjetti, we grant you our powers. You are the blue wolf rangers, siblings in the fight against evil. You will fight in the army of light against the dark forces," Billy said.

They were both garbed in the armor that their parents wore. Toran, however, had a shield that was gold and much like the dragon shield once was. Emblazoned on both their chests was the symbol of the wolf.

Toran and Larisa, like the others, you must be at peace when operating your zords. The Ninjetti control their zords telepathically, but in order to operate the zords, you must do it together. If one of you is not present, then the wolf zord and saber will be inoperable. Toran, your zord has a warrior mode that will allow you to use the wolf saber," Billy told his kids. They nodded.

"We'll teleport you back to meet the others," Kat said.

"I know you'll lead the team well son. Both of you be careful," Billy said. Kat couldn't help herself and rushed over to hug them. She hugged and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Mom..." Toran said, getting embarrassed. Kat smiled and stepped back with her husband, as their kids were teleported. Billy chuckled at his wife.

"You live to embarrass him, don't you?" he asked. She looked at him wryly.

"Maybe a little," she replied. He laughed and swept her into his arms.

"Let's go watch the fireworks," Billy said, as they teleported themselves to the ruins to meet the others.

* * *

The former rangers watched with pride, as their children won their first battle against evil.

"They did well," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we should all be really proud," Adam said.

"Let's go home and throw them a victory party with lots of food!" Rocky said.

The others agreed and teleported home to earth.

AN: Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Here is the final chapter of Dreams! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams 2: Blue Wolf Rising

Epilogue

The former rangers celebrated with their kids with food and music. Many other former ranger, yet non-Ninjetti came too. Many of them were married by now and some even had kids as well.

Among some of the couples there were Carter and Dana Grayson; Hunter and Tori Bradley; Cam and Hayley Watanabe; Dustin and Marah Brooks; and Connor and Kira McKnight.

The ranger party was enjoying their private location, which happened to be the youth center. It was no owned by Bulk and Skull and they had closed for the night since a ranger reunion was in order.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cranston?" Billy asked.

"You may," she replied, as she took his hand and they began to sway to the song while gazing into each others eyes.

"Can you believe we've finally passed on the powers?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, it was time. Besides, our training has been complete for a few years now. Our powers exceed that of our ranger forms now," Billy replied.

"I suppose you're right. I like having you all to myself," Kat said. He smiled and kissed her.

"We've been through so much, but we made it,"

"Yeah, it's all so surreal sometimes," she said, as she and Billy both found themselves remembering how everything had started. And the obstacles they overcame to be together.

_

* * *

_

flashbacks

* * *

_Kat found herself in a cloudy area. _

_"Katherine?" a voice asked. _

_"Who's there?" she asked. _

_"It's me, Billy," he replied, as he approached her. _

_"But your unconscious," Kat replied._

_"How do you know about that?" Billy asked. _

_"Because it's my fault. It all started the day I moved to Angel Grove. Rita put a spell over me, and then she forced me to steal a power coin. I was supposed to steal Kimberly's, but I took yours instead. I'm the reason your in here," Kat said, as she bowed her head in shame. Billy stepped toward her, and lifted her chin up. _

_"This is Rita's fault, not yours," Billy said with a smile. Kat wanted to melt. _

_"Billy, do you have any idea where we are?" Kat asked. _

_"My guess is that we are in a dream void. It's like a dream, but actually real. If I'm right, we are having a real conversation, and you'll remember this," Billy said. _

_"How come I'm me, and not Rita's evil projection?" Kat asked. Billy smiled. _

_"Rita has no control over you in dreams. So you are who you want to be," Billy replied. Kat smiled. _

_"I have a question now," Billy said. _

_"What is that?" she asked. _

_"Why did you take my coin, and not Kim's?" Billy asked. Kat froze, but decided that she couldn't lie to those beautiful emerald eyes. _

_"I took yours because I like you. And this way, I can be close to you," Kat said, as she turned away, expecting him to hate her._

_Billy felt his heart explode with joy. He touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Billy leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. Kat was surprised at first, but then fell into the curves of his arms. The kiss deepened, and became more heated. They finally broke the kiss. _

_"I have to break Rita's spell and free you," Kat said. _

_"I know that you will," Billy replied. Suddenly, Kat began to fade. _

_"What's happening?" Kat asked in alarm. _

_"You're waking up," Billy replied. _

_"I don't want to leave you," Kat said, as she clung to him. _

_"We'll see each other next time you fall asleep," Billy said, as he pecked her on the lips, and she faded away..._

* * *

"Those puny fish rangers may have defeated my monsters this time. But next time. they'll be all dried out. Rito, keep an eye on Katherine and Ninjor while I go to Zedd's palace for a bit," Vile said.

"Sure thing pops," Rito said, as he settled in his father's throne. Within ten minutes, Rito was fast asleep. Kat's empty expression remained on her face. The usual light in her eyes was dimmed, as she stared at the grungy floor.

"Do not look so distraught young wolf, for all is not lost. The earth still has hope," Ninjor said. The young girl gave him a confused glance.

"Wolf? Why did you refer to me as a wolf?" Kat asked.

"Your spirit animal of course. Yours is that of the wolf, like young William's, thus your deep bond to him," Ninjor explained.

"Is that why I feel so empty?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid so young one. But your mate is feeling the same way, and he will not tolerate being apart from you for much longer," Ninjor replied. Kat's heart began to fill with hope that had diminished. She would be reunited with her love; Vile would not win.

* * *

"Hurry this along Finster. We must proceed with the wedding while the blue ranger is engaged in battle. Katherine's heart sunk, as Vile pulled her to the altar.

"Katherine!" a sharp male voice pierced through the villainous music.

Kat whirled around and was met with the site of her blue knight.

"Billy! I knew you'd come!" Kat cried.

* * *

"I love you wolf boy," Kat said.

"I love you too angel girl," Billy replied, as any space between them disappeared and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Light blue light swirled around Kat and encased her in it.

"Katherine, the wolf protects you as it does Billy. Though the power coins are confined to six colors, there are exceptions. And this case is one. Katherine, embrace the wolf spirit and become one with him. Take your place as a ranger in the army of light next to your beloved!" Ninjor called.

"I am the wolf, cunning and swift," Kat called out, as the sky blue light bathed her and clothed her in a sky blue Ninjetti uniform with the emblem of the wolf on her chest. Billy could only stare at the woman he loved in awe. The light subsided and she smiled brightly.

* * *

Billy knew that Cestro was asking him to come to Aquitar, as he and the other Aquitians had come to Earth. And Billy knew that he couldn't refuse. Kat sensed his decision and

gave him a long, hard kiss.

"You take care of yourself," Kat said, as she fought back the tears. Billy

caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me. I probably won't even be gone a whole

month," Billy replied, as he continued to hold her close to him.

He decided to take a month's leave from school. He knew Mr. Kaplan would not have a problem with it since Billy was such a good student.

"I love you wolf boy," Kat said.

"I love you too angel girl," Billy replied, as they leaned in for a final kiss.

* * *

"Power chamber to Billy...do you read?" Adam called.

"IF HE DOES NOT RESPOND IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS, THEN IT WILL BE TOO LATE," Zordon reported.

"Billy...please answer! Billy Cranston! You answer me right now!" Kat yelled.

Seconds passed and nothing but static.

"Please...my sweet wolf. Please answer," Kat cried.

"Guys! I'm still here!" Billy called. Everyone present sighed in relief.

"You scared us man!" Adam said.

"Sorry bout that," he replied. Everyone waited impatiently as Billy's ship docked in the holding bay. The doors to the other decks in the chamber slowly opened, revealing Billy's form.

"Billy!" Kat cried happily, as she ran into his embrace. Billy scooped her up and spun her around.

"Did you miss me?" Billy asked with a chuckle. Kat responded by capturing his lips in a kiss that was hot enough to set off the fire alarms.

"Things are definitely back to normal," Rocky said dryly.

"Wow, maybe I should go away more often," Billy joked.

"Don't you dare," Kat replied, as she kissed him again.

* * *

"Billy, my sweet wolf!" Kat cried, as her body writhed in sensation. He reached

around her and unclasped her bra, while she was busy freeing him from his

pants. They took a moment to take in the sight of each other, before resuming

the slow, euphoric lovemaking.

"Kat, my beautiful angel," he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

"William Aaron Cranston and Katherine Lynn Hillard, spirits of the wolf, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the blue wolf rangers, joined together by the powers of love. You will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zords!" The spandex was no more, but in its place was resilient armor. Emblazoned on their chests were gold emblems of the wolf.

Next, the couple turned to see their zords. Billy's wolf looked much more intimidating than his old one. It was also much larger. Katherine's zord wasn't really a zord, but a weapon rather. It was a massive saber, adorned at the base with the snarling face of the wolf.

Billy and Katherine, like the others, you must be at peace when operating your zords. The Ninjetti control their zords telepathically, but in order to operate the zords, you must do it together. If one of you is not present, then the wolf zord and saber will be inoperable. Billy, your zord, has a warrior mode that will allow you to use the wolf saber. This is a feature that the others do not have. Now that you are completely in touch with the powers of the Ninjetti, you will struggle to control your natural impulses.

"What does that mean?" Billy asked.

"Billy, you are an alpha male, and you will desire to be in command. But you must let Thomas lead the team, for you are most important as his council and second in command. Thomas may be the leader, but they always turn to you in times of peril. Katherine, while he is a council for the team, you shall be his council and the source from which he draws strength," Lupis informed them.

"Thank you Lupis," Katherine said and Billy nodded.

* * *

"Mom..." Billy choked out.

"My little boy...oh Peter, you weren't kidding when you said he wasn't so little anymore," Kara said. Kara hugged her son tightly and they both began to cry. Kara released him and he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Billy?" Kara asked, as she spotted Kat. Billy turned and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and came closer.

"Mom, this is Kat, my girlfriend," Billy said.

"Hello Mrs. Cranston," Kat said.

"Hello sweetheart, I must thank you," Kara said.

"Thank me for what?" Kat asked.

"For loving and taking such good care of my baby boy. If I wasn't here, I'm relieved to know that Billy has someone like you," Kara said.

* * *

"Let me go! Billy, please help me!" she called.

"What are you doing slave! I ordered you to destroy the rangers!" Divatox yelled. Billy's eyes flared red and he turned to Divatox, catching her throat in his vice-like grip.

"I take orders from no one!" Billy growled, as he threw her. Then, he stalked toward Vile, while passing by Adam and Rocky.

"Hey, welcome back Billy," Rocky said, but was surprised when Billy shoved him out of the way.

"Or not," Adam said.

Billy stared at Vile and Kat, his brain conflicting an action.

"_Young wolf, do not let the evil consume you. You are a wolf and your beloved mate is in danger. You must save her, for only she can free you of the evil," _a voice inside his head told him. A voice that could only be Lupis.

Kat saw him struggling and she could hear the echoes of Lupis herself. She stomped on Vile's foot and tore away from him.

"Come back here!" Vile yelled. Kat reached him and before he could resist, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Every memory they had shared came flooding back to him. Their love expelled Maligore's evil, returning Billy to normal. She broke the kiss and looked into Billy's clear green eyes.

* * *

He arrived at the bus station outside the airport a while later, just in time to see his angel step off.

"Katherine!" Billy called. She whirled around, her eyes meeting his. The rain continued to pour down on them, as if the sky was crying.

"Kat, you can't leave me," Billy pleaded.

"Oh Billy, it's the last thing I want to do. But I have to for your own good and the good of the team," she replied, as she began wiping the tears mixed with raindrops from her cheeks.

"I need you Kat," Billy pleaded with her.

"I need you too Billy. And we will be together, once this mission is over," Kat said, as she began to turn away.

"So that's it, you're just going to let Vile drive you out of my life!" Billy yelled. Tears spilled down Kat's cheeks.

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly, and a bright white light surrounded her. She found herself in a damp cave. A wolf appeared before her, before turning into a beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" Kat wondered.

"Why do you think Lupis was so insistent on his charge's mate joining the army of light? For Lupis himself has a mate. I am Lupina, female wolf Ninjetti master and mate to Zev Lupine," she announced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Kat said.

"Child, why are you letting Master Vile tear you away from Billy?" she asked. Kat sniffed.

"I hate seeing him get hurt over me," Kat said.

"Young one, your mate is in great pain without you near. Your powers work together, and without you as his council on this mission, it would surely be endangered. Vile wishes to tear you apart, but you must not let him win. Go to him and never leave his arms again," she said, as Kat returned to reality, as if she had never left.

She turned to find that her love was still there, the rain still pouring down upon him. She ran to him, allowing herself to be caught in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted us!" she sobbed.

1."It's okay, I'm glad Lupis helped us out with this one," Billy replied, knowing that Kat had spaced out only a moment ago.

"You mean Lupina," Kat stated.

"Lupina?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you later," Kat replied.

"Every relationship has its bumps in the road, even ours," Billy said.

"It's those bumps that bring us closer together," Kat finished.

* * *

"There's something you guys should know," Adam began.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"Well, when you were asleep, Adam and I ran many tests on you and we discovered something," Trini said.

"What is it Trini?" she asked anxiously.

"You're pregnant Kat," Adam stated. Billy nearly fainted and Kat put a hand to her stomach.

"Wow," she said, as she looked up at Billy, who smiled down on her.

"Billy, are you upset about this?" Kat asked.

"Kat, how could I ever be upset about something like that? It may be unexpected, but I could never be anything but happy about you having our child," Billy said, as he kissed her. Adam and Aisha smiled at the couple.

* * *

Billy stared at his bride in awe, as she descended down the aisle. He glanced at his mother who cradled their two-month-old son: Toran William Cranston. Katherine glowed with happiness, as she reached the altar. She glanced at their son, before taking his arm and turning to the minister. To Kat's left, Aisha, Tanya, Kim, and Trini stood in baby blue bridesmaid's dresses.

To Billy's right, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason stood in black tuxes with royal blue bowties and sashes. Love shined in their eyes as the minister began the ceremony. The minister finished and vows and rings were exchanged. He pronounced them husband and wife and they shared a sweet kiss. The reception followed and it started with the bride and groom's dance. Kat and Billy smiled, as they the girls and their mothers cooing and doting over their baby.

"Can you believe it Billy? We're finally married!" Kat said, as they danced.

"I have to be the luckiest man in the world. I have the most beautiful wife and a beautiful baby boy," Billy replied, as he kissed her.

* * *

"Wolf Battlizer!" Billy called, as he took to aerial mode.

"You'll never touch her again and this time, there's no one to bring you back!" Billy yelled.

"WOLF ENERGY BLAST!" Billy called, as he fired the huge energy beam and hit him directly with the blast. Vile screamed as the energy seared through him and incinerated his flesh. When the blast ended, nothing but ashes were left of Master Vile Billy collapsed and demorphed in exhaustion. Kat rushed to his side and kissed him.

* * *

_End Flashbacks_

* * *

They both gazed deep into each other's eyes, fully remembering everything they had been through. And they had overcome everything together. Kat laid her head on his shoulder, as they continued to sway to the song.

"I love you wolf-boy," Kat said.

"I love you too angel-girl," Billy replied, as they kissed passionately.

AN: Well, it's done! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review and let me know what you think of the ending. Thanks for reading and giving me such great feedback.


End file.
